Quit livin' on dreams
by MadKittens
Summary: Zwei Männer, eine Herbstnacht und ein dunkles Spiel, dass grade erst begonnen hat...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Quit livin' on dreams...  
**Autor:** MadKittens  
**Fandom:** Weiß Kreuz  
**Teil:** 1 von ?  
**Rating:** U (noch)  
**Warnings:** angst, dark, depri, sap ... etc. XD more coming soon überlegz  
**Pairring:** Öhm ... was denkt ihr denn?  
**Autoren:** Mastermind-the-guilty-one aka Blue-eyed-Dragon in cooperation with Member-of-weiss  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charas gehören blöderweise nicht uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, obwohl wirs gut gebrauchen könnten... nick nick  
**Kommentar:** Na ja, einfach mal lesen und uns sagen, was ihr davon haltet, ne?

* * *

**Quit livin' on dreams...**

**Prolog**

Tokyo. Eine Herbstnacht wie fast jede andere auch, kalt und verregnet, grau. Kaum ein Mensch war noch auf den Straßen anzutreffen, es herrschte ein Wetter bei dem man nicht einmal einen Hund vor die Tür jagte. Der Regen war so stark, das man draußen kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Es blitze und donnerte und der Wind tilgte die letzten Reste des Sommers von den Bäumen.

Schwer hallten die Schritte des jungen Mannes in den Gassen durch die er lief, der Wind spielte wild mit den nassen, orangen Strähnen des Mannes, zerrte an seinem langem, weißen Mantel, bauschte ihn auf und ließ ihn ab und zu im gleißenden Licht eines Blitzen wie ein Geschöpf Gottes erscheinen, dem die Gewalten der Natur nichts anhaben konnten.

Er hatte ein Ziel. Ein Gefühl allein war der Grund dafür das er jetzt hier draußen war. Er wusste, er würde sein Ziel bald erreichen, seine Beute finden, sie konnte nicht weit gekommen sein, nicht in dem Zustand, dass sagte dem jungen Mann seine Erfahrung. Und er wusste, dass diese Erfahrung ihn bis jetzt noch nie getäuscht hatte. Ohne auf seinen Weg zu achten, ging er einfach weiter, den Instinkten folgend, bis er schließlich den kleinen Hinterhof erreichte, auf dem schwachen Licht einer Laterne ein Wesen zusammengekauert und kaum zu erkennen auf dem vom Regen aufgeweichten und nun schlammigen Boden lag.

Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Gestalt zu, wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieses Wesen seine Aura verloren, die strahlende Schönheit diese Nacht nicht zu durchdringen in der Lage war. Mit einem kalten Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er den auf der Seite liegenden Körper auf den Rücken, sah unberührt in das von Krankheit und Fieber verzerrte Gesicht, welches ihm im Profil zugewandt war.

„Mein Kätzchen..."

Die Worte wurden in die Stille gehaucht, von dem Wind davon getragen und vom Geräusch der aufschlagenden Tropfen auf dem Boden übertönt. Noch wusste niemand, nicht einmal derjenige, der sie aussprach, dass diese Worte Schicksale besiegeln würden, jegliche Ordnung ins Chaos stürzen würden – alles ändern würden.

Eine Weile ruhte sein Blick noch auf dem Profil, ehe er den anderen packte und ihn sich bei Aufrichten über die Schulter warf. Er ließ seine Augen umherschweifen, nach möglichen Zeugen suchen, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und mit den Worten: „Bringen wir das Kätzchen ins warme Körbchen!" wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand aus der er gekommen war, auf die gleiche engelsgleiche Weise wie auch zuvor...

* * *

So, was sagts? Sollen wir hier weiterposten, oder wollts die Story hier net haben? Würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen.  
lg  
Mastermindund Member 


	2. Level 1 Damned!

Titel: Quit livin' on dreams...  
Autor: MadKittens  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Teil: 2 von ?  
Rating: PG 14 (noch " - wir sind noch im warmup, die Testphase abschließen XD)  
Warnings: angst, gewalt, dark, depri, sap ... etc. XD more coming soon Pairring: Öhm ... lest selbst  
Autoren: Mastermind-the-guilty-one und Member-of-Weiss  
Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören blöderweise immernoch nicht uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, obwohl wirs gut gebrauchen könnten... nick nick Wir leihen sie nur und sind ein wenig gemein zu ihnen.  
Kommentare der Autoren:  
Member: Tja, sowas kommt halt dabei raus, wenn wir bis halb 4 Uhr Morgens am PC sitzen und abwechselnd schreiben.  
Blue: Und nebenbei Tekken spielen und dabei teilweise ganz böse Gedanken entstehen...

* * *

**Quit livin' on dreams...**

**Level 1 – Damned!**

_Schuldig_

Den Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet gehe ich mit meiner Last auf den Schultern durch den Regen, nehme das leichte Gewicht kaum wahr, nur die Hitze, die sein Körper wohl aufgrund des Fiebers ausstrahlt, höre seinen gepressten Atem leise hinter mir, auch wenn der Regen dieses leise Geräusch fast verschluckt.

Dunkelheit hält uns umfangen, schützt uns, schützt uns vor Blicken, die unseren Untergang bedeuten könnten. Die meisten Menschen meiden die Dunkelheit, aber einige leben in ihr, lieben sie fast schon… so wie ich... Ich beschleunige meine Schritte als mein Fundstück zu husten beginnt. Er sollte raus aus dem Regen, so schnell wie möglich. Es wäre schade um diesen schönen Leib, dieses hasserfüllte Funkeln in diesen charismatischen Augen, um die geschmeidigen Bewegungen die dieser zierlich wirkende Körper auszuführen in der Lage ist.

Ich habe noch viel mit ihm vor, dass wird mir jetzt, wo er mir so nah ist, mir ausgeliefert ist, erst richtig bewusst. Nun gut, vieles davon wird ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen, er wird toben, sich mit Zähnen und Krallen wehren, so wie es kleine Hauskätzchen tun, die sich für mächtige Raubtiere halten. Aber was zählt seine Meinung schon, er wird sich mir beugen müssen, jetzt wo er allein… völlig allein auf dieser Welt ist. Ich werde der letzte Mensch sein, der ihm in seinem Leben so nah kommt, denn er ist mein, und das für immer.

Ein kaltes Lächeln legt sich erneut auf meine Lippen, als ich an das denke, was dieser Junge, der so früh hatte erwachsen werden müssen, erleben würde. Er würde die Hölle durchschreiten wollen um dem zu entgehen, was ihn erwartet, aber ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen, niemals. Er wird mein blutiges Spiel mitspielen müssen, um zu überleben. In seiner Angst wird er um sein leben bangen… wie dumm… das ist das Letzte was ich ihm nehmen würde… Er wird den Teufel verfluchen und ihm an allem die Schuld geben… und er kann es ihm sogar ins Gesicht sagen, denn ich bin der Teufel…

Mit einer Hand drehe ich den Schlüssel im Schloss der großen Tür aus dunklem, massivem Eichenholz um und stoße sie mit einem Fuß auf, achte beim Eintreten darauf, dass mein Kätzchen sich nicht noch mehr verletzt, bringe es vor dem Regen in Sicherheit, als ich die Tür wieder hinter mir ins Schloss fallen lasse und für Sekunden die Augen schließe, die Stille in der großen Eingangshalle der Villa genieße.

„Willkommen in der Hölle Kätzchen..."

Leise verlassen die Worte meine Lippen, bleiben ungehört, nicht einmal ein Echo kommt zurück, nur meine Schritte hallen von den Wänden wieder als ich die Halle verlasse, um mein Kätzchen in sein zukünftiges Körbchen zu bringen. Vorsichtig hebe ich ihn mir von der Schulter, stelle ihn auf die Beine, lehne ihn an mich als ich beginne, ihn von den durchnässten Kleidern zu befreien, nutze dabei ausgiebig die Gelegenheit, das erste Mal seine weiche Haut zu berühren. Samtweich, fast wie die all der schönen, jungen Mädchen, die ich schon unter mir hatte. Doch keine von ihnen konnte mich wirklich befriedigen, aber er wird das ändern, auch ohne es zu wollen...

Noch einmal streiche ich über die festen Muskeln seines Rückens ehe ich ihn nur in Shorts auf das Bett lege und ihn gut zudecke, dabei ein leises Stöhnen von ihm vernehme. Er scheint Schmerzen zu haben, vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein Alptraum, was kümmert's mich? Ich weiche vom Bett zurück, trete achtlos seine Kleidung in eine Ecke des Zimmers, lege meinen Mantel ab und begebe mich in jene Ecke des Zimmers, in der ein weicher Ohrensessel, passend zur restlichen Einrichtung in warmen Farbtönen steht, erhebe mich kurze Zeit später noch einmal um ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Anschließend lasse ich mich mit einem Buch aus dem Regal wieder in dem Sessel nieder und warte ab...

_Ran_

Mir ist heiß ... anders als sonst. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal, es ist noch gar nicht lange her ... etwa eine Woche, da lag ich mit einer Grippe im Bett. Doch diese alles versengende Hitze hat mich anscheinend eingeholt ,erneut in ihre Arme geschlossen und nun in den Fängen. Aber wenigstens scheint sich die Welt nicht mehr so schnell zu drehen, zumindest glaube ich das ... und ich liege auf etwas weichem, scheinbar eine Matratze... Bin ich schon wieder in meinem Bett gelandet? Nein, das kann nicht sein, der Geruch stimmt nicht. Er ist schwerer, süßlicher, wie der eines teuren Aftershaves – aber nicht meines! Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, was aufgrund meiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen fast zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit wird.

Wir hatten eine Mission ... an sich nichts schweres, nur ein paar Drogendealer hochheben und das Lager sprengen. Nebenbei hatten wir dann auch gleich noch den Auftrag, den Boss zu eliminieren, was für mich auch im Normalfall kein Problem darstellte. Doch dies war kein Normalfall, ich war noch immer nicht ganz auf dem Damm, angeschlagen von der Grippe. Und doch musste ich mit, denn meine Teamkollegen brauchen einen kühlen Kopf, den ich zwar mental hatte, aber physisch ... nun gut, Fieber ist etwas, was man mit Medikamenten in die Knie zwingen kann. So dachte ich, als ich mein Schwert hob, den Schwindel wegblinzelte und den Boss killte.

Ab da sollte eigentlich alles perfekt abgelaufen sein – sollte. Doch wir hatten nicht mit Schwarz gerechnet, nicht, dass diese sich ebenfalls an diesen kleinen Mücken störten, die wir vor wenigen Augenblicken ins Nirwana der Fliegenklatsche geschickt hatten. Ich sehe noch immer das böse Grinsen von diesem Telepathen, der sich wie immer anschickte, mir das Leben noch schwere zu machen. So ein Volltrottel aber auch, sich mit mir anzulegen. Was brachte es ihm? Einen Kick? Ekstase? Genugtuung? Reichte es ihm nicht, dass er mir alles genommen hatte? Meine Familie? Mein Zuhause? Meine Zukunft? Scheinbar nicht ... denn er scheute sich nicht, mich anzugreifen, dabei immer wieder hämisch lachend meinen Schwerthieben auszuweichen. Ich bekam einfach kein Bein auf den Boden, wurde immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt. Ja, bis Oracle den Rückzug von Schwarz befahl. Mastermind hatte mich fast schon an die Wand gepinnt, mich bewegungsunfähig gemacht, mein Katana aus der Hand geschlagen. Er stand so nah bei mir, dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren konnte, er war nicht einmal außer Atem, während ich krampfhaft versuchte, meinen Lungen genug Sauerstoff geben zu können.

Verdammtes Fieber.

Erst als die Sirenen der nahenden Polizei zu hören waren, wurde mir bewusst, warum Oracle den Rückzug befohlen hatte. Scheinbar nur widerwillig löste sich mein Feind von mir, zwinkerte noch über die Schulter zurück und verschwand mit seinem Team in der Dunkelheit. Ich ließ mich erschöpft an der Wand herunter rutschen, suchte meine Konzentration, die sich während des Kampfes immer mehr in Angst gewandelt hatte. Ich hätte keine Chance gehabt, mich effektiv zu wehren, Mastermind hätte alles in diesem Moment mit mir machen können.

Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass die anderen nicht mehr da waren. Allein. Im nun einsetzenden Regen. Krank. Müde. Leise fluchend zog ich mich wieder an der Wand nach oben, machte mir noch die Mühe, mein Katana zu suchen, fand es aber nicht. Vielleicht hatten die anderen es doch mitgenommen. Schwankend und immer wieder mit der Hand über die Augen fahrend suchte ich meinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit, stützte mich an den Wänden der engen Gassen ab und entfernte mich von dem grellen Geheul der Sirenen. Immer weiter schleppte ich mich, bis ich merkte, dass ich eine Pause brauchte, sich meine Sinne immer mehr verabschiedeten.

Bevor ich etwas tun konnte, überkam mich ein erneuter Schwindelanfall, ließ mich in die Knie gehen und zur Seite kippen. Ich bemerkte nur noch, wie sich meine Kleidung rasch mit dem Wasser aus der Pfütze voll sog, dann wurde es schwarz.

Und nun? Ich bin wieder bei der Frage angelangt, wessen Bett das ist, in dem ich liege. Ich habe auch nicht die Muse – oder die Kraft – die Augen zu öffnen, mich umzusehen. Stattdessen dämmere ich irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Träumen, überlege mir widersinnige Dinge, wo ich sein könnte. In einem Hotel? Krankenhaus? Bei einer Privatperson? Meine Neugierde siegt. Langsam und schwerfällig kämpfe ich meine Lider auseinander und werde mit einer Welle von beißenden Kopfschmerzen belohnt. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leises Stöhnen aus meinem ausgedörrten Hals löst.

_Schuldig_

Lange Zeit lese ich in meinem Buch ohne auf die Zeit zu achten und doch bekomme ich den Inhalt nicht wirklich mit, meine Gedanken kreisen um mein neues Spielzeug und es juckt mich in den Fingern, es endlich auszuprobieren, aber dazu ist es noch nicht an der Zeit, nein, es wäre zu früh… Er soll mitbekommen, was geschieht, soll erst mal wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen...

Ich denke hin und her, male mir aus was ich alles machen werde, wenn er erwacht. Wenn ich nett wäre, würde ich für ihn hoffen, dass er noch lange schläft, aber ich bin nicht nett. Nicht einmal ein bisschen. Ich bin der Teufel, die Hölle und alle gefallenen Engel gleichzeitig. Und beten wird nicht helfen. Schon so lange fiebere ich diesem Zeitpunkt entgegen, nun werde ich die paar Stunden auch noch warten können.

Ein leises Stöhnen, kaum wahrnehmbar lässt mich aufschrecken, den Kopf heben und langsam das Buch schließen. Ein Blick zum Bett sagt mir, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, es ist Zeit mein blutiges Spiel zu beginnen. Jenes Spiel von dem ich jetzt schon weiß, ich kann nur gewinnen. Ein freudloses Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen.

„Willkommen unter den Lebenden"

Meine Stimme zerreißt die herrschende Stille, aber noch immer bewege ich mich nicht, bleibe in dem Sessel sitzen, der so steht, dass ich im Schatten bin, kein Licht auf mein Gesicht fällt. Geduldig warte ich nun auf eine Reaktion von meinem neuen Spielzeug, bin gespannt wie lange es brauchen wird, um sich seiner Situation bewusst zu werden, zu erkennen, dass es in der Hölle gelandet ist und nie wieder von dort entkommen kann.

Um auch nichts zu verpassen dringe ich in seine Gedanken ein, will mir das Chaos nicht entgehen lassen, die süße Angst spüren, die ihn durchlaufen wird, sobald sein Geist soweit aufklärt, dass er das alles realisieren kann. Wie wird er reagieren? Bestimmt wird er sich wehren, wenn er kann, wird versuchen Krallen zu zeigen, aber das werde ich ihm schnell austreiben.

Gelassen überschlage ich die Beine, beobachte von meinem Platz aus, wie sich mein Kätzchen mühsam aufzusetzen versucht, aber zunächst scheitert. Ich kann nur matt lächeln, es ist so schwach, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Und doch ist dieser junge Mann auf eine Weise stark, die nur wenigen bekannt ist. Er hat schon enorm viel durchmachen müssen und lebt immer noch, weigert sich strikt aufzugeben. Faszinierende Eigenschaft wenn man mich fragt.

Ich weiß sehr genau, warum ich ihn ausgewählt habe. Mit ihm kann ich lange spielen, er wird nicht so schnell kaputt gehen wie die anderen davor. Er ist ein Spielzeug fürs Leben, wie ich schon einmal sagte. Und nie wieder wird ein anderer mit ihm spielen.

Es wird eine schöne Zeit werden für mich, es macht mir ja jetzt schon Spaß, ihn zu beobachten, ihn schwach zu sehen, zu sehen, was er anderen nie zeigen, was er sich selbst nie zeigen, nie eingestehen wollte. Menschen sind schwach, das ist eine Tatsache. Nur ist es eben eine der Tatsachen die sie nicht sehen wollen und mein Kätzchen ganz besonders nicht.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich wieder auf den Körper auf dem Bett, als dieser erneut versucht sich aufzurichten und es dieses mal sogar schafft. Wundert mich. Aber noch verwunderlicher ist für mich das er die Augen öffnet und innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu erkennen scheint wer ich bin.

„Mastermind!"

Seine Stimme klingt schwach, aber ich höre dennoch deutlich die Ungläubigkeit aus ihr heraus. Ich grinse. Er ist schockiert, damit hätte er wohl am wenigsten gerechnet. Sein Blick zeigt Verwirrung und doch ist da noch immer dieser Hass, der wie ein ewiges Feuer in seinen Augen lodert, der selbst durch das dämmerige Licht zu sehen ist.

Ich spüre, wie sein Blick mich fixiert, weiß, dass er versucht mich klar zu erkennen, doch plötzlich wird sein Blick wieder glasig und er beginnt zu schwanken. Nur Sekunden vergehen bis das Schwanken so stark geworden ist, dass mein Kätzchen wieder nach hinten umfällt und regungslos liegen bleibt. Ich erhebe mich langsam, gehe auf das Bett zu und betrachtet den dort Liegenden, stelle fest, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hat.

_Ran_

Ich habe das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, ich bin definitiv nicht allein in diesem Zimmer. Wer ist außer mir noch hier? Derjenige, der mich mitgenommen hat? Vielleicht. Aber woher soll ich das wissen?  
Ich bleibe erst einmal liegen, höre meinem rasenden Puls in den Ohren zu und will einfach nur hoffen, dass das Gefühl der Schwäche schnell wieder aus meiner derzeitigen Situation verschwindet. Ich blinzle verstohlen, als eine Stimme an mein Ohr dringt, sich durch das penetrante Klopfen durchkämpft und mir spärliche Informationen über die zusätzliche Person in diesem Zimmer liefert.

Was sollte denn das nun bedeuten? Ich lebe doch, da muss ich doch nicht willkommen geheißen werden, oder? Auf jeden Fall kommt mir die Stimme wage bekannt vor. Nur kann ich sie noch nicht einordnen, genauso wenig, als der Druck in meinem Kopf kurzzeitig stark ansteigt, dann aber genauso schnell wieder abflaut. Ich weiß nicht, was das gewesen ist, es hat sich nur nicht besonders angenehm angefühlt.

Ich will wissen wo ich bin und wer mich hier her gebracht hat... Und eigentlich will auch wissen, wieso ich nicht bei mir zu Hause bin und warum sich meine Teamkollegen nicht um mich gekümmert haben. Ich wage es... versuchte mich unter schwerster Anstrengung aus der liegenden Position zu kämpfen, mich auf die Ellenbogen und Unterarme zu stützen, um nicht gleich wieder einzubrechen. Doch ich schaffe es nicht einmal bis auf diese Höhe, die Unterarme als Stütze zu nutzen, ich breche vorher wieder zusammen, liege mit schwammig schwimmenden Kopf und zusammengekniffenen Augen in dem Bett und versuche, wieder Boden und Decke von einander unterscheiden zu können.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich wieder in der Lage bin, nicht die Welt als schnell drehende Kugel zu sehen. Auch habe ich kein Zeitgefühl mehr, weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit zwischen meinem Zusammenbruch eben und meinem erneuten Versuch liegen. Aber dieses Mal bin ich vorsichtiger, ich kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit unwissend im Bett liegen und beobachtet werden. Auf meine Instinkte ist eben doch noch Verlass.

Ich öffne die Augen, sobald ich endlich sitze. Eigentlich schon fast ein Wunder, denn wie bereits beim ersten Mal dreht sich alles um mich. Nur eines sticht irgendwie heraus. In der Ecke, aus der ich vermute, dass die Stimme gekommen ist, leuchtet es orange. Orange... Ich kenne nur einen, der so ein Orange bei sich trägt und binnen weniger Sekunden, in denen ich es noch nicht einmal ganz geschafft habe, zu realisieren, kommt auch schon dessen Name über meine Lippen.

„Mastermind!"

Ich wundere mich selbst, dass meine Stimme so schwach klingt, aber das muss wohl daran liegen, dass erstens mein Hals kratzt, als wäre er mit Schmirgelpapier ausgelegt und zweitens, dass ich es einfach nicht fassen kann. Ich muss ziemlich ungläubig aussehen, zumindest kommt mir dieser Gedanke, als ich merke, wie sich meine Gesichtsmuskeln völlig deformieren, meine Maske dahin schwindet und ich den anderen nur noch ungläubig und geschockt ansehe. Träume ich jetzt? Auf jeden Fall brennt in mir sofort wieder der Hass hoch, den ich immer verspüre, wenn ich diesem ehrlosen Bastard begegne. Der, der meine Familie, meine Zukunft und mein ganzes Dasein zerstört hat. Ich habe doch nichts mehr, wieso... wieso also...

Ich komme gar nicht soweit, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, da verschwimmt mein Sichtfeld auch schon wieder zu dichten Schlieren. Leicht panisch versuche ich, meinen Feind weiterhin zu fixieren, ihn klar zu erkennen... aber mein Körper will anscheinend nicht so, wie ich will. Verzweifelt versuche ich das Schwindelgefühl wieder zu bekämpfen, es da hin zurück zu drängen, wo es so plötzlich herkam. Doch ich schaffe es nicht. Meine Sicht verschlechtert sich stattdessen noch mehr, ich merke selbst, dass ich wie ein junger Baum bei Windstärke 12 wanke, mich nicht wirklich entscheiden kann, ob ich nun nach vorne oder nach hinten kippen soll. Doch die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen. Ehe ich mich versehe, rast der Tunnel auf mich zu, verschlingt meinen Geist und umhüllt ihn erneut in pechartiger Schwärze. Dass ich schlussendlich nach hinten kippe, bekomme ich gar nicht mehr mit, zu dicht ist die Dunkelheit und zu träge meine Gedanken.

_Schuldig_

Ich stehe noch einige Sekunden neben dem Bett ehe ich mich davon abwende und den Raum verlasse, nachdem ich mich noch einmal von der Ohnmacht meines Kätzchens überzeuge. Zielstrebig durchquere ich Flure und Korridore, in Gedanken schon ein Bild vor Augen, was sich in wenigen Minuten wirklich vor meinen Augen zeigen wird und ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Ich hole eine kleine Kiste aus einem der unteren Räume. In ihr ist alles was ich brauche, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Vorsichtig, fast schon ehrfürchtig streiche ich mit einer Hand über das kühle Holz der Kiste, die ich unter dem Arm trage. Ihr Inhalt wird bald für das einzige verantwortlich sein, was mein Spielzeug mit seinen Vorgängern verbindet, was es für immer mit mir verbindet und somit sein Schicksal besiegelt. Er ist eh verdammt, er ist allein, im Stich gelassen von den Menschen, von denen er glaubte, sie wären seine Freunde. Nur das mein Kätzchen davon noch nichts zu ahnen scheint. Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich ihm das nicht auf noch unter die Nase reiben würde...

Langsam, um jede Sekunde des Denkens voll auszukosten, gehe ich wieder zurück zu dem Zimmer, in dem mein kleines Kätzchen im Bett liegt und noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, wie ich mit einem mentalen Blick zu ihm feststelle. Sehr gut, sehr gut. Nur noch ein Gang, dann wird mein Weg ein Ende haben. Vorläufig.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lasse ich die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss gleiten, drehe den Schlüssel zwei mal herum, nur zur Vorsicht. Auch wenn es sinnlos ist, in diesem Zustand wird nicht einmal der 'große' Abyssinian fliehen können. Nun gut, ich denke schon, dass er schlau genug ist um es gar nicht erst zu versuchen, wenn er erwacht, aber ich will und werde es nicht herausfordern...

Gemäßigten Schrittes und so leise wie möglich gehe ich wieder zum Bett herüber, stelle die Kiste vorsichtig auf dem Bett an und öffne sie, mustere kurz die Gegenstände in ihrem inneren ehe ich das erste mal hereingreife und mein Werkzeug heraushole, damit zum Kamin gehe und eine Art Brandeisen mit einem verschnörkelten 'G' in die stechend rote Glut lege, sehe zu, wie dieses rote Leuchten auch das Eisen erfasst und langsam stärker wird.

Die Haare über die Schulter zurückwerfend und dabei einen weiteren Blick auf den Bewusstlosen erhaschend, erhebe ich mich wieder, gehe den gleichen Weg wie eben zurück und greife wieder in die Kiste, ziehe nun ein paar gepolsterte Handschellen hervor. Oh ja, die haben schon oft gute Dienste geleistet und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es auch dieses Mal wieder tun werden.

Leicht wie eine Feder lasse ich meine Fingerkuppen über seine Haut streichen, die Arme entlang, bis ich seine Handgelenke nehme und sie nach oben ziehe, sie am Bettgestell mit besagten Handschellen fixiere. Ich will ja nicht das dieser hübsche Leib verletzt wird, weil sein ungestümer Geist sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Das Nächste, was von mir aus der Kiste genommen wird, sind weitere Fesseln, mit denen ich die Beine dieser blassen Schönheit festmache, dabei wieder seine weiche Haut unter meinen Fingern spüre, als ich dazu leicht die Decke anhebe unter der er liegt. Gleichzeitig spüre ich jedoch auch, dass sich mein Puls langsam beschleunigt, die Aufregung mich langsam erfasst, kleine Schauer der Vorfreude meinen Körper durchlaufen.

Vorfreude auf die Laute der Pein und des Schmerzes, die diesen Mund verlassen, über die Lippen kommen würden, ohne das der Geist etwas dagegen machen könnte. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich ein verschwommenes Bild von seinem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht, sehe vor mir, wie er sich winden und versuchen wird zu entkommen. Er würde es nicht schaffen und selbst wenn, ich würde ihm folgen, ihn überall wiederfinden. Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben, nicht, nachdem ich so lange und so hart kämpfen musste um dieses Kätzchen endlich in meine Finger zu bekommen.

Vorsichtig schließe ich die Kiste, nachdem ich ihr noch eine Mullbinde entnommen habe und stelle sie auf dem Tisch ab, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht. Noch einmal gehe ich zum Bett zurück, drehe den wehrlosen Auftragskiller auf die Seite und schiebe Decke und Shorts herunter, nehme mir die Zeit ihn zu mustern, ungeniert und ungestört, lasse einmal kurz die Fingerspitzen über sein Glied huschen ehe ich zum Kamin gehe und das Eisen aus dem Feuer nehme, es noch einmal mustere und damit wieder auf das Bett zugehe, dabei meinen Puls in den Ohren hämmern spüre.

Ich genieße das Gefühl meinen rasenden Herzschlag zu spüren, fühle mich fast wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der das erste Mal zur Schule geht. Nur dass das hier natürlich viel besser ist. Ich klettere auf das Bett, geschmeidig und mit langsamen Bewegungen, um mein Opfer nicht vorzeitig aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen, lasse mich auf seinen Unterschenkeln nieder. Das glühende Eisen in der einen Hand, mit der anderen noch einmal über die noch so reine, unberührte Haut streichend versuche ich noch mich etwas zu beherrschen, mich soweit zu beruhigen, das ich nicht wackele oder zittere.

Und dann endlich ist der Moment gekommen, den ich mir schon so lange gewünscht habe, nach dem ich mich Nacht für Nacht in meinen Träumen verzehrt habe, auf den ich so lange warten und Geduld haben musste. So viele Pläne habe ich geschmiedet um meinen Willen zu bekommen, doch sie alle schlugen fehl - und nun? Ein glücklicher Zufall, eine Eingebung hat mich meinem Glück so nahe gebracht, als ich das Eisen auf die Haut senke, das Zischen vernehme, das vom Versengen der Haut kündet, 'Ran' zu meinem Eigentum mache…für immer… Auf ewig mein, von jetzt an und für alle Zeit wird er mein sein…

_Ran_

Fröstelnd irre ich durch die Schwärze, die mich umgibt, mich nicht loslassen will. Meine Gedanken rasen, doch sind sie unter einer dicken Schicht einer samtschwarzen Decke begraben, können nicht an die Oberfläche meines Denkens. Mir ist kalt – schrecklich kalt.. und ich bin einsam, hier alleine in meinem Geist. Ich weiß nicht, was um mich herum geschieht, merke nichts von dem Tun meines 'Retters' und werde durch nichts aus der Dunkelheit gerissen. Ich will schon anfangen, mich hier häuslich einzurichten, als in mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Alarmglocken Sturm klingeln.

Katapultartig werde ich aus der Schwärze gezogen, komme demnach auch schlagartig wieder in das Land der Lebenden und bin erst einmal völlig desorientiert, weiß weder wo ich mich befinde, noch, was mit mir geschieht. Über den Schock des plötzlichen Erwachens werde ich im nächsten Moment mit dem nächsten konfrontiert. Unsagbarer Schmerz wird pulsierend durch meine Nervenbahnen gescheucht, erreicht mein Gehirn und wandelt diese in dementsprechende Reaktionen um.

Mein Kopf ruckt von seiner nun mehr profilierten Lage herum, meine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, als ich erkenne, dass der Telepath mich nur hämisch lächelnd anstarrt, darauf wartet, dass mein Geist und mein Körper darauf reagieren – auf das, was er mit einer etwa fünfzig Zentimeter langen Stange auf meinen Oberschenkel presst. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass nach dem ersten betäubenden Schock ein Ruck durch meinen Körper geht, ich den Feind aus nun mehr vor Schmerz verengten Augen ansehen kann. Das Zittern, welches ich vorher kaum wahrgenommen habe, verstärkt sich zunehmend, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Und das Brennen breitet sich aus, ich glaube schon fast, dass mein ganzer Körper brennt und dass ich aus dieser Hölle nicht wieder fliehen kann.

Warum bin ich nur so schwach? Ich kann mich nicht wehren, bin angekettet, wie ich feststellen muss, als ich meinen ersten Versuch zu fliehen starte, von Ketten an Händen und Füßen, ebenso dem Gewicht Masterminds auf meinem Oberschenkel, zurückgehalten werde. Ich bin ausgeliefert, IHM ausgeliefert. Und ohnehin bin ich schon mit den Nerven am Ende, der ganze Stress, die Krankheit, die Mission... bei mir verabschiedet sich einfach das rationale Denken, lässt Instinkten und menschlichen Emotionen freien Lauf. Mein Kopf sinkt zurück auf das Kissen, ich versuche, meine nun einsetzenden Schluchzer in den Federn zu ersticken, ebenso die heißeren Schreie, die sich ungewollt aus meiner Kehle bahnen, als Mastermind ein weiteres Mal das noch immer heiße Eisen auf die geschundene Haut drückt, es erst nach einer weiteren für mich endlos erscheinenden Dauer von ein paar Sekunden, endlich wegnimmt, die kühle Luft auf meine verbrannte Haut lässt. Ich wage es nicht, mich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen – ausgenommen des Zitterns und der Schluchzer, liege ich still, merke, wie sich Tränen hinter meinen zusammengekniffenen Augen bilden, den Weg nach draußen suchen und finden.

Es tut so weh. Der Schwarz hat mich gezeichnet, warum auch immer. Doch nicht nur meinen Körper, wie ich bemerke, nein, auch meine Seele. Allein durch die Fesseln hat er mir Freiheit genommen und nun durch...durch diese Verbrennung, was auch immer es sein wird, hat er mir nun auch noch seelische Freiheit geraubt. Ich kann nicht mehr, kralle meine gefesselten Hände in die Ketten der Handschellen, versuche, irgendwo Halt zu finden, die Möglichkeit des Wegrückens von dieser Qual, die mir der andere zu Teil werden ließ. Was habe ich verbrochen? Wieso werde ich so gestraft? Ich will hier weg, raus aus diesem Alptraum... beginne mich, trotz der Fesseln gegen diese aufzulehnen, winde mich auf dem Bett, wut- und schmerzverzerrte Züge zieren mein Gesicht. Dass die Fesseln die Haut aufreiben und ich mir so auch noch Schürfwunden trotz der Polsterung zufüge ist für mich im Moment so nebensächlich.

Einzig und allein, dass Mastermind sich noch immer nicht dazu bequemt hat, meinen Oberschenkel zu verlassen, lässt ungeahnte Kräfte in mir frei. Wie ein unbeugsames Tier fauche ich los, lasse noch immer die Tränen meiner Pein laufen und schluchze zwischen den Anstrengungen, die ich von meinem Körper abverlange, um aus dieser Situation zu fliehen.

_Schuldig_

Nach etlichen Sekunden, die vergangen sind, reagiert mein Kätzchen jetzt endlich, reißt die wunderschönen Augen auf, in denen man nun all seine Pein lesen kann. Seine Gedanken, vom Schmerz beherrscht, sind noch süßer als Honig, lassen mich zufrieden und kalt lächeln. Sein Körper bebt, ist in völligem Aufruhr, zittert unkontrolliert. Die Augen die erst weit aufgerissen waren, verengen sich nun vor Schmerz und ich lasse seine Gedanken unkontrolliert auf mich einstürzen, spüre seine Verzweiflung über die Situation, die Erkenntnis in der Hölle zu sein und nie wieder fliehen zu können, ebenso wie ich spüre, dass er sich bewusst wird, WER ihn gekennzeichnet, ihm alles genommen hat.

Ich war es...

Ich, und niemand sonst. Mir wird er nun für immer gehören, an meiner Seite wird er wachen und ruhen, ob er will oder nicht, ist mir doch einerlei. Dieses Zeichen wird ihn für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens begleiten, doch ist es nicht nur auf seiner Haut zu sehen, sondern auch seine Seele ist gebrandmarkt, geschunden und für immer entstellt.

Erneut legt sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf meine Züge als ich höre wie die ersten Schluchzer seine Lippen verlassen, er sich ihrer nicht zu erwehren in der Lage ist. Dennoch versucht er sie im Kissen zu ersticken, doch zwecklos, ich spüre seinen Schmerz noch immer überdeutlich, bin fasziniert von seiner Schönheit, wenn er Schmerz empfindet. Er ist eines dieser Wesen, die immer schön sind, wahrscheinlich selbst im Tode noch. Nicht, dass ich das ausprobieren wollen würde.

Ich denke, mein Werk hat sich tief genug eingebrannt und so entferne ich das glühende Metall von seinem Oberschenkel, betrachte einige Momente stumm mein Werk, bin gefesselt von seiner Schönheit, schaue zu, wie sich die Bahnen der frischen Wunde langsam mit einer leicht milchigen Flüssigkeit benetzen - eine natürliche Reaktion der Haut – und lasse dann langsam meinen Blick wieder nach oben wandern, halte erneut inne.

Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg aus seinen Augen, laufen über seine mir zugewandte Wange und tropfen letztendlich in das Kissen, auf dem sein Kopf liegt. Noch immer zittert sein Körper stark vor Schmerzen, aber nun fängt Ran an, sich aufzulehnen, krallt sich in seine Fesseln und windet sich, versucht zu entkommen, sich zu befreien.

Hat er noch nicht begriffen, dass er seine Freiheit für immer verloren hat?

Ich lasse ihn nicht gehen. Niemals werde ich das tun. Er gehört mir, mit Leib und Seele. Noch immer jagt sein Körper Adrenalin durch seine Venen, verleiht ihm so eine größere Kraft. Sinnlos. Es ist sinnlos, wann wird er das begreifen? Noch immer steht die Frage nach dem 'Warum' überdeutlich in seinem Kopf. Wieso er? Tja, das könnte ich ihm schon sagen, wenn ich wollte, aber das wäre ebenso sinnlos wie seine Versuche, sich zu befreien. Es nützt doch nichts...

Aber er will noch nicht aufgeben, mutiert wohl vom Kätzchen zur Raubkatze, denn er reißt und zerrt an seinen Fesseln, windet sich und faucht mich böse an. Aber das alles kann mir nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlocken, mir einen Schauer der Erregung durch den Körper jagen. Oh ja, ich muss zugeben, dass er wirklich Talent hat, wenn's darum geht mich anzuturnen. Sein Verhalten ist einfach unbeschreiblich sexy.

Ich werde noch viel Spaß mit ihm haben, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Jetzt ist sie das jedenfalls noch nicht, ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock würde erkennen, dass es zu viel wäre und ich will ja nicht, dass mein Spielzeug kaputt geht, also werde ich mich ihm noch nicht aufzwingen. Nicht heute und vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber die Zeit wird kommen, spätestens dann, wenn ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann, den Rausch, den er in mir auslöst, und meiner Sucht nach ihm verfalle.

Er wehrt sich noch immer gegen seine Fesseln, aber noch werde ich sie weder abnehmen, noch mich von ihm herunter bequemen. Das Eisen lege ich so hin, dass es keinen Schaden mehr anrichtet und greife anschließend zu der Mullbinde, die irgendwo neben meinem Knie liegt, blicke ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht ehe ich den Kopf senke und die geschnörkelten Bahnen des 'G's mit der Zunge nachfahre, den leicht salzigen Geschmack aufnehme, die Wunde von den letzten Unreinheiten befreie und gleichzeitig spüre wie der Schmerz wieder stärker in ihm aufwallt.

Zufrieden mit meinem Werk, die Wunde mit Speichel zu benetzen verändere ich etwas meine Haltung, hebe den gebrandmarkten Oberschenkel ein bisschen an, damit ich die Wunde verbinden kann. Es ist zwar schade etwas so schönes Verdecken zu müssen, aber die Wunde muss erst ausheilen, wenn alles gut verläuft, ist sie in einigen Tagen eine wunderschöne Narbe.

Während ich die Wunde verbinde spüre ich wie die Kraft langsam seinen Körper verlässt, die Heftigkeit, mit der er sich gegen seine Fesseln wehrt, langsam nachlässt, bis er wieder still liegt. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigt mir, dass es wohl sein Kreislauf war, der ihm nun so einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Ich kann nicht anders als zu grinsen, er ist im Moment völlig wehrlos und entkräftet, könnte wohl nicht einmal die Hand heben. Also stehe ich nun doch endlich vom Bett auf, decke ihn wieder gut zu und tue ihm den Gefallen, ihn von den Fesseln zu befreien, schaue mir die Wunden an den Handgelenken und den Knöcheln an, stelle aber zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass diese keinerlei Behandlung brauchen und so lege ich seine Arme mit unter die Decke.

Er ist wach, auch wenn er die Augen geschlossen hat und ziemlich erschöpft ist. Ich weiß, dass er jede meiner Bewegungen mitbekommt, er ist schließlich ein erfahrener Auftragsmörder wie auch ich einer bin. Vorsicht ist uns beiden schon in Mark und Blut übergegangen, alle Sinne sind geschärft um jede Gefahr schon im voraus zu bemerken. Aber er kann sich nicht wehren, ist mir ausgeliefert...

Und er hasst es...

Oh ja, Hass ist die Emotion, die im Moment am stärksten aus seinen Gedanken heraussticht. Tiefer, ja abgrundtiefer Hass. Auf mich, meine Existenz, sein Leben, diesen Tag, die ganze Welt. Oh ja, die Welt ist ungerecht, eine weise Erkenntnis. Aber so ist das halt im Leben. Entweder man findet sich damit ab oder man lässt es.

Ich will gehen, ihn erst einmal etwas alleine, zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Aber bevor ich gehe, streiche ich noch einmal mit der Hand über seine tränennasse Wange und beuge mich über ihn, nehme die letzten Tränenspuren mit den Lippen auf. „Na komm Kätzchen, nicht mehr weinen... es ist doch vorbei... Schlaf ein wenig... dein Leben in der Hölle hat gerade erst begonnen...", flüstere ich ihm mit samtiger Stimme zärtlich ins Ohr, drücke ihm dann noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und beginne die Sachen zusammenzupacken, die ich mitgebracht habe, um anschließend den Raum zu verlassen.

_Ran_

Ich will nur noch hier weg, raus hier, mich in eine Ecke verkriechen und nie mehr heraus kommen. Mit allen mir vorhandenen Kräften versuche ich mich noch immer aus meiner freiheitsberaubenden Position zu befreien, muss aber feststellen, dass meine Reserven bald aufgebraucht sind, erneut alles vor meinen Augen verschwimmt. Ich will mich nicht einfach ergeben, meine Freiheit 'freiwillig' aufgeben und mich meinem Feind einfach so unterordnen. Nein, ich werde dafür kämpfen, für mich und meine Freiheit. Niemand kann sie mir einfach nehmen! Ich gebe nicht auf! NIEMALS!

Wenn doch auch mein Körper so von mir denken, mit meinem Geist einer Meinung sein würde, ich habe einfach keine Chance, in meinem Zustand auch nur irgendwas anderes anzustellen als mir Schürfwunden und ein amüsiertes Lächeln meines Peinigers einzufangen. Wie kann man nur so krank sein? Einem Wehrlosen – denn das bin ich, so sehr ich mich dafür auch selbst hasse – so sehr zu demütigen? Ich habe dem anderen noch nichts getan! ER ist es doch, der mich immer mehr zerstört...

Meine Kräfte schwinden rapide, ich kann kaum noch so die Arme heben, ohne gleich schwarze Punkte vor den Augen zu sehen. Der andere will sich noch immer nicht von mir herunter bequemen, beugt sich stattdessen herunter, ich kann es aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen. Gleich darauf pulsiert die Verbrennung nicht nur, nein, der Schwarz ist auch noch so dreist, mit seiner Zunge darüber zu fahren, mir erneut unsagbares Brennen durch die Nerven rasen, mich zusammenzucken und den Kopf erneut ins Kissen vergraben lässt.

Nein, wie kann er nur? Womit habe ich das verdient? Mein Leben ist doch so schon völlig am Ende, wieso muss er mir nun auch noch das Letzte nehmen, was ich besitze? Bin ich es nicht wert, wie ein Mensch behandelt zu werden? Ist meine Existenz so überflüssig, dass mich mein Feind einfach so zu sich nehmen kann, mir seinen Willen aufdrängen und mich kennzeichnen kann? Es brennt, die Wunde, die nun mit seinem Speichel benetzt ist. Warum nur tut er mir das an?

Er lässt von mir ab und endlich verändert der andere seine Haltung, kann das Blut langsam wieder in die Adern des Beines fließen und das Pochen verstärken. Was hat der mir da auf die Haut gebrannt? Aber ich bin nun einfach zu erschöpft, habe fast alle meine Kräfte für mich nun auch sinnlos erscheinende Wehrversuche aufgebraucht. Aber ich konnte doch nicht anders, kann doch nicht einfach zulassen, was man mit mir mach ohne dass ich was dagegen tun kann. Ich bemerke nur am Rande, dass er meinen Oberschenkel etwas anhebt, scheinbar einen Verband anlegt, der im ersten Moment noch mehr brennt, als die Zungenbehandlung. Doch ich bin nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, irgendeinen Ton von mir zu geben, merke nur, wie noch immer die Tränen meine Wangen herunter laufen, vom Kissen aufgesogen werden.

Ich warte, bis er fertig ist, halte meine Augen geschlossen, kann sie nicht mehr öffnen. Auch ist mir kalt, eine Gänsehaut hat sich auf meiner Haut gebildet, mein Kreislauf hat sich fast vollständig verabschiedet, lässt mir ein elendiges Gefühl der Übelkeit zurück, stechende Kopfschmerzen und bleierne Müdigkeit. Noch bin ich wach, ich weiß, wo sich Mastermind im Augenblick aufhält, auch ohne dass ich es sehen kann. Er ist endlich ganz von mir herunter gekrochen, hat mich wieder in die Decke gepackt, die mich scheinbar auch vor diesem Vorfall gewärmt hatte.

Ich muss meine Hände noch immer in dieser unbequemen Lage halten, von den Fesseln angekettet. Ebenso eine Fußgelenke. Will er mich nun auch noch gefesselt hier zurücklassen? Nein, zum Glück nicht, er weiß es ja am Besten, wie es mir geht, dass ich nicht einen Finger mehr rühren kann. Das merke ich, als er ohne etwas zu sagen auch meine Arme unter die Decke packt, sich dann scheinbar erhebt. Was kommt jetzt?

Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen, kann den ungezügelten Hass, der in mir aufwallt nicht verarbeiten, ebenso wenig, wie mein Körper es kann. Ich liege schon fast wie tot unter der Decke, will eigentlich nur noch schlafen, alles vergessen und eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Ich spüre ihn, ganz nah bei mir, er beugt sich zu mir herunter, streichelt über meine nasse Wange. Ich weine ja noch immer, wenn auch nun stumm. Wieso nur muss ich so schwach sein?

Meine Situation wird mir bewusster als ich es haben will, als er die letzten salzigen Zeugen von meinen Wangen nimmt – mit den Lippen. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke setzt sich in meinem überarbeiteten Gehirn fest. Bin ich etwa nur deswegen hier? Wer küsst schon seinem Feind die Tränen von den Wangen? Will er etwa...?

Seine Stimme nehme ich nur am Rande wahr. Ich soll aufhören zu weinen? Etwas schlafen? Ja wie denn bitteschön, wenn sich meine Gedanken nun in wilden, fantastischen Schleifen um das eine Thema drehen, was der Schwarz mit seinem sanften Küsschen auf meine Stirn und der samtigen Stimme mir zu bedenken gegeben hat. Wie kann man nur?

Ich spüre, wie er sich von mir abwendet, sich anschickt, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch er schuldet mir noch eine Antwort auf meine bis jetzt ungestellte Frage. Die Frage nach dem 'Warum?' muss mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, selbst jetzt, wo es schon fast dem weißen Kissen gleicht. Mühsam öffne ich die Augen doch noch einmal, diese Bewegung wird mir den letzten Rest meiner Kräfte rauben, aber ich werde sicher nicht nach - oder gar aufgeben, meinem Feind diesen Triumph über mich lassen. Ich sehe verschwommen, wie er anscheinend seine Utensilien zusammenpackt und sich dann umdrehen will. Meine Stimme ist kaum zu hören, als ich dieses eine Wort ausspreche. Was wird er mir antworten?

* * *

Insert comment for continue ... or game over ...?

Sind wir nich lieb? Verdienen wir nicht einen Kommentar?

Mata ne

Mastermind and Member


	3. Level 2 Why?

Titel: Quit Livin' on dreams...  
Autor: Mad Kittens  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Teil: 3 von ?  
Rating: PG 14 (noch- wir fangen langsam an XD)  
Warnings: angst, gewalt, dark, depri, sap ... etc. XD more coming soon  
Pairring: Schuldig x Ran  
Autoren:Mastermind-the-guilty-one und Member-of-Weiss  
Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören blöderweise immernoch nicht uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, obwohl wirs gut gebrauchen könnten... nick nick Wir leihen sie nur und sind ein wenig gemein zu ihnen.  
Kommentare der Autoren:  
Member: Das war erst der Anfang XD  
Blue:Und ein Ende ist noch lange nicht in Sicht irre lacht Gomen ne, leide immer noch unter der geistigen Benebelung durch meine Erkältung -.-"

* * *

**Quit livin' on dreams...**

**Level 2 – Why?**

_Schuldig_

Ich habe gerade alles zusammen gepackt und will den Raum verlassen, als ich hinter mir die leise Stimme Rans vernehme. Nur ein einzelnes Wort, kaum hörbar, weil er so schwach ist. Aber ich verstehe es dennoch, habe die Frage schon so deutlich in seinen Gedanken und auf seinem Gesicht lesen können. Die Frage nach dem 'Warum'… In diesem Moment drängt sich mir die Frage auf, warum Menschen immer nach dem 'Warum' fragen. Können sie es nicht einfach hinnehmen, so wie es ist? Nein, sie können nicht, oder besser gesagt sie wollen nicht. Sie wollen alles wissen, für alles eine Begründung haben. Wann werden sie endlich lernen, dass es manchmal besser ist, unwissend zu sein?

Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig, anscheinend wartet Ran noch immer auf eine Antwort. Und ich stelle mir die Frage, soll ich so nett sein und es verschweigen? Oder soll ich ihn für diese Frage mit einer ehrlichen Antwort bestrafen? Weiß er nicht, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich gar nicht hören will? Will er freiwillig noch mehr leiden, als er es eh schon tut?

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, blicke ihm emotionslos ins Gesicht, in seinen Augen brennt noch immer dieselbe Frage. Nun gut, wenn er es unbedingt wissen will, dann wird er eben die Wahrheit erfahren. Böse grinsend stelle ich die Kiste wieder auf den Tisch, lehne mich mit dem Hintern gegen die Kante und stütze mich mit den Händen hinten ab, blicke ihn noch einige Sekunden lang an, um im Kopf meine Antwort zu formulieren.

„Warum? Warum du hier bist? Warum es immer dich trifft? Warum das alles hier? Ist es das, was du wissen willst?", beginne ich und warte bis er leicht nickt, setze kurz ein freudloses Lächeln auf. Dann beginne ich zu erläutern, was ich mit ihm vorhabe.

„Wie ich schon sagte, du bist in der Hölle gelandet und du wirst hier nicht wieder herauskommen, nicht ohne meinen Willen. Und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Du bist zu meinem Vergnügen hier, ich habe dich aufgelesen, als deine Teamkollegen beschlossen, sich von dir abzuwenden, dich im Stich zu lassen, dich wieder dir selbst zu überlassen, der Einsamkeit zurückzugeben, aus der sie dich kurzzeitig gerissen haben. Du bist ihnen nichts wert und du wolltest das nicht erkennen, nun musst du die Konsequenzen tragen. Du bist mein Spielzeug, du gehörst mir, mit Körper und Seele und ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, über dich zu verfügen, wie es mir beliebt. Warum es dich trifft? Weil du anders bist als die anderen von Weiß. Du bist stärker, wie ein Stehaufmännchen durch deinen ungezügelten Willen. Außerdem ist dein Körper das, wovon ich schon so lange geträumt habe, es zu besitzen. Und jetzt hab ich mein Ziel erreicht. Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, damals, als ich dir deine Familie genommen habe, wusste ich, ich wollte dich, schon damals war ich süchtig nach dir. Ich musste eine Menge Geduld aufbringen, aber das lange Warten hat sich gelohnt. Und es trifft dich, weil das dein Schicksal ist. Du bist dazu verdammt, zu leiden. Ich bin dein Schicksal, ich habe dich verdammt, verdammt dazu, für immer Eigentum des Teufels zu sein und an seiner Seite zu weilen. Du siehst also, dein Schicksal liegt in meiner Hand. Ich allein Entscheide was geschieht. Aber du kannst entscheiden, ob du dich dazu entschließt, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel zu schließen, also zu kooperieren oder aber dich weiter zu wehren, dich gegen mich aufzulehnen… Und versuch besser gar nicht erst zu fliehen… du bist für immer gekennzeichnet, ich finde dich eh..."

Ich denke, ich habe genug gesagt, genug angerichtet und Ran eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Mit einem diabolischen Lachen stoße ich mich von dem Tisch ab und nehme die Kiste, werfe meinem Kätzchen noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu und verschwinde dann aus dem Raum, bleibe an der Tür noch einmal stehen und überlege, sie einfach offen zu lassen, weglaufen kann Ran ja nicht. Sein Kreislauf würde nicht mitmachen, zumal die Schmerzen beim Gehen auch viel zu stark wären. Aber es wäre eine wunderbare Demütigung, die Tür einfach offen zu lassen, ihm zu zeigen, welche Macht ich besitze und wie schwach er ist.

Aber nein, das wäre langweilig. Man soll es ja auch nicht gleich übertreiben. Ran hat für heute wohl genug, das Spiel mit der Freiheit kann ich auch zu jeder anderen Zeit mit ihm spielen, außerdem müsste ich dann doch noch aufpassen und danach ist mir nicht zumute, also schließe ich die Tür hinter mir ab, verschwinde dann in mein Zimmer, um mich von den Strapazen des heutigen Tages zu erholen, ein schönes heißes Bad zu nehmen und vielleicht ein paar Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu sammeln...

_Ran_

Was fragt der Schwarz denn noch? Würde ich sonst meine Kräfte dafür verschwenden, zu fragen, wenn ich es nicht wirklich wissen wollte? Ich sehe ihn müde an. Ja, ich will es wissen, mit Leib und Seele will ich nun von ihm erfahren, was er eigentlich mit mir vorhat und weshalb er mich mitgenommen hat. Als er endlich mit seinen vielen Fragen fertig ist, die immer nur die gleiche Quintessenz enthalten, nicke ich nur schwach. Mir ist noch kälter geworden, als ich schließlich seinen Gesichtsausdruck verschwommen erkenne, dieses freudlose Lächeln kann für mich nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Als er jedoch anfängt zu erläutern, was mich bei ihm und in seiner Obhut erwarten wird, kann ich nur noch erstarren, ihn ungläubig ansehen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, von Anfang an! Wieso wollte ich es eigentlich wissen? Ich hätte doch schon vorher erkennen müssen, dass das, was ich zu hören bekommen werde, mir den Boden sprichwörtlich unter den Füßen wegreißen wird. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? So naiv sein und glauben, dass ich etwas anderes zu hören bekommen könnte? Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihm zuhören, bleibt mir ja nun nichts anderes übrig. Alles, was er bis jetzt gesagt hat, ist mir auch irgendwo schon klar geworden. Ich bin in der Hölle gelandet, er wird über mich verfügen, wie es ihm passt. Doch das werden wir noch sehen, ich werde nicht klein bei geben, mich ihm hingeben und alles mit mir machen lassen, lieber sterbe ich bei dem Versuch, mich zu wehren. DAS ist mir jetzt schon klar und ich werde es auch tun!

Mastermind spricht weiter. Und lässt meinen Atem stocken. Entsetzen macht sich in mir breit, lässt mein Herz einige Schläge aussetzen, sich dann krampfhaft zusammenziehen und viel zu schnell weiter schlagen. Nein, das glaube ich ihm nicht! Er lügt, muss lügen, da bin ich mir sicher! Nicht nach allem, was wir gemeinsam durchstanden haben, sie würden das nicht machen! Niemals! Nie würden mich meine Kollegen alleine, einfach liegen lassen! Meine Freunde doch nicht! Mastermind will mich verunsichern! Sie haben mich bestimmt nicht absichtlich liegen gelassen, ich war ja auch nicht in ihrer Nähe, sie konnten mich gar nicht finden! Ganz ausgeschlossen, dass die das mit Absicht gemacht haben! Ich weiß, dass sie mich auch als Freund gesehen haben… oder? Nein, nein, ich darf mich nicht von den Worten dieses Bastards aus dem Konzept bringen lassen! Bestimmt haben sie nur den Überblick verloren und warten im Koneko auf mich. Ich werde das auf später verschieben, dann, wenn der Schwarz nicht mehr bei mir ist!

Mastermind spricht weiter und weiter und mir wird immer schlechter, ich muss zugeben, er macht mir Angst, zerschlägt meine Hoffnungen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich spätestens bei den Aussichten, die er mir mit einem immer fieseren Grinsen darlegt, übergeben und mich gleich mit das Klo herunter spülen.

Er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass ich nun hier bin? Weil ich etwas 'Besonderes' bin? Ist er nicht mehr ganz dicht? Was ist denn an mir besonders? Der Typ muss doch am Besten wissen, dass das nicht ich bin! Dass das doch meine Maske gewesen ist, die sich nun langsam mit meinem wahren Ich verschmolzen hat. Er ist stolz auf sich, dass er mich endlich hat, freut sich richtig gehend, sich an mir zu vergehen, ich sehe es in einem klaren Augenblick in seinen Augen, die mich am liebsten gleich winselnd unter ihm gesehen hätten. Doch das werde ich ihm nicht gönnen, niemals! Selbst wenn er mich windelweich prügeln wird, ich werde nicht aufgeben, nicht nachgeben, mich nicht noch zusätzlich erniedrigen.

Ich werde, sobald ich wieder bei Kräften bin, versuchen zu fliehen! Nichts wird mich aufhalten! Ich lasse mich nicht von diesem kranken Hirn flachlegen! Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht leise zu lachen. Spinnt er jetzt? Ich soll mit ihm kooperieren? Das ist so surreal. Was erträumt der sich? Wir sind Feinde, ich werde meine Leute nicht verraten, egal was er tun wird! Der Entschluss setzt sich in mir fest, je länger der Schwarz spricht, richtig gehend eine Rede hält. Endlich hält er die Klappe, die schon wieder von seinem Grinsen ergänzt wird. Er scheint mit dem, was er mir gesagt hat, sehr zufrieden zu sein und mir den Rest des Denkens überlassen zu wollen. Ich habe auch genug gehört. Den verächtlichen Blick spüre ich nur noch, sehen tue ich ihn nicht mehr, da ich meine schmerzenden Augen wieder geschlossen habe. Mir ist schwindelig und schlecht, kalt und elend zu Mute. Und ich habe Angst… Angst vor der Zeit, die ich brauchen werde, um mich wieder von meinem Rückschlag der Grippe zu erholen… und noch mehr vor der nachfolgenden. Und davor, dass er vielleicht mit Weiß Recht hatte, sie mich vielleicht wirklich verraten haben... Was wird der Schwarz alles mit mir machen? Welche kranken Fantasien hat dieses Aas?

Ich will es gar nicht wissen, höre die Schritte, als die langen Beine des Schwarz ihn aus dem Zimmer tragen, bemerke dann das Stocken an der Türe. Was will er noch? Warum wartet er? Auf was? Er scheint zu überlegen. Doch ich will nicht wissen was er sich dieses Mal ausdenkt, warum auch. Es würde mir nur wehtun, mich verletzen, langsam zerstören. Nervosität keimt in mir hoch, wird er jetzt gleich zurückkommen und den Inhalt seiner Rede schon einmal an mir demonstrieren? Meine Sorge bleibt unbegründet, denn er verlässt das Zimmer, muss erst aufschließen, tritt heraus und schließt sie schließlich wieder ab. Ich kann mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Mein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell und ich habe das Gefühl, mich im Kreis zu drehen.

Mastermind ist weg und meine Gedanken rasen wieder um das, was er von meinen Teamkollegen gesagt hat. Hat er in ihren Köpfen nachgesehen? Haben sie mich wirklich verlassen, mich liegen gelassen, weil ich ihnen gegenüber immer so kalt war? Aber das war ich doch zu jedem! Sie müssen es doch nach unserer nun jahrelangen Zusammenarbeit verstanden haben, sich damit abgefunden haben! Sie haben doch keinen Grund mich so fallen zu lassen! Ich war doch immer für sie da, wenn sie mich gebraucht haben! Verdammter Schwarz! Er hat in mir so viele Zweifel geweckt, die ich nicht mit der Realität zerschlagen kann! Was, wenn er doch die Wahrheit gesagt hat? Das darf nicht sein. Ich bin schockiert von mir selbst, dass ich so etwas in Betracht ziehe, aber was wenn… wenn sie mich wirklich nicht mehr wollten und alles mit voller Absicht getan haben? Verzweiflung brodelt in mir hoch, in mir krampft sich alles zusammen. Habe ich nun selbst die letzte Brücke zu anderen Menschen abgerissen, in dem ich so kalt war? Bin ich selbst Schuld, so wie Mastermind es gesagt hat?

Wie sehr ich diesen hochnäsigen Bastard doch hasse! Und er schafft es, diesen Hass noch mehr zu steigern, fast wie ein Sport betreibt er dieses Spiel, mich zu einer Mordmaschine zu machen, die immer versuchen wird, ihn zu töten...

Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm begegnet bin, ist mein Hass gewachsen, jedes Mal hat er mich aufs Neue verletzt! Meine Seele ist von Narben und nun neuen Wunden bedeckt, aber alles wird von einer neuen, brennenden Wunde überdeckt. Diese, die auf meinem Oberschenkel lodert, schmerzt und pulsiert. Ich will nicht hier sein, nicht hier einschlafen, nicht hier aufwachen. Ich will, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum ist, aus dem ich aufwachen kann, bei meinen Freunden aufwachen und mich ihnen öffnen, nicht mehr so verschlossen sein. In diesem Moment würde ich alles dafür geben, dass das hier alles nur ein böser Traum ist, aus dem ich lernen soll…Mir wird noch schwindliger, ich beginne vor Kälte zu zittern und doch ist mir so heiß.

Mein Kopf schmerzt, lässt mich glauben, dass er aufgrund der Fülle an Gedanken platzen will... Es bringt mir nichts, mich jetzt verrückt zu machen, ich werde jetzt einfach versuchen, zu schlafen, vielleicht wird mein Fieber ja so hoch, dass ich sterbe, bevor Mastermind die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt, sich an mir, meinem Körper und meiner Seele zu vergreifen. Diese Hoffnung kann mir niemand nehmen und ich klammere mich an sie, wie an einen Strohalm.

Schneller, als ich denke, senkt sich die schwarze Decke aus Samt über mich, verschlingt mein Denken in Dunkelheit und lässt mich in wirre Träume eintauchen, die mir einen grausigen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Zeit hier präsentieren. Ich bin gefangen in ihnen, genauso wie hier, befinde mich in Fesseln, die der Schwarz mir angelegt hat, als er mich hier her gebracht hat. Selbst das unvorstellbare Brennen der Wunde an meinem Bein kann mich nicht aus der traumatischen Folter ziehen…

_Schuldig_

In Gedanken an die nächsten Tage versunken gehe ich langsam in das - an mein Zimmer angrenzende - Badezimmer und drehe den Wasserhahn der großen Whirlpoolwanne auf, gebe etwas von einem teuren Badezusatz ins Wasser und drehe auch die Heizung auf, um eine angenehme Temperatur zu schaffen. Einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel werfend verlasse ich das Badezimmer wieder und beginne in meinem Zimmer mich zu entkleiden. Langsam, ohne Hektik.

Ich schaue aus der großen Fensterfront meines Zimmers auf den großen Garten der Villa herab, schaue zu, wie noch immer Tropfen auf dem Boden aufschlagen, ihn immer mehr aufweichen, sehe, wie die Äste der kahlen Bäume sich im Wind bewegen, wie er an ihnen zerrt, als wolle er sie abreißen. Doch dann flaut der Wind kurz wieder ab und alles wird still. Doch nur kurz, nur bis der Wind sich wieder gesammelt hat, neue Kraft gesammelt hat, nur um umso heftiger an den Bäumen zu rütteln.

Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, muss ich gleich wieder an Ran denken. Schon oft habe ich ihn mit verschiedenen Pflanzen verglichen. Aber nichts passt so ganz. Er ist schön wie eine Orchidee, doch ist seine Schönheit nicht so zerbrechlich wie die einer Orchidee, die dem Wetter ausgeliefert ist. Sein Wille ist stark und unnachgiebig wie eine alte Eiche, die schon Jahrhunderte überdauert hat, so wie jene in Deutschland, auf dessen Stamm ich damals so oft saß, damals, als alles noch anders war. Aber Ran kann man nicht einfach fällen wie eine Eiche, schon so oft habe ich ihm den Boden unter den Füßen genommen und immer wieder hat er neuen gefunden, ist wieder aufgestanden. Vielleicht ist er aber auch wie das goldene Korn im Sommersturm, gibt nach wenn nötig, schwingt mit dem Wind und stellt sich wieder auf, sobald er abflaut. Nun, ich werde es ja sehen, bald werde ich sehen, wie es wirklich um ihn bestellt ist, werde mir sein Verhalten einprägen, ihn an seine Grenzen gehen lassen.

Als letztes Kleidungsstück gleitet schließlich mein langes, weißes Hemd von meinen Schultern, fällt mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden, bleibt unbeachtet liegen. Meine Haare fallen mir offen ins Gesicht, nachdem ich das Bandana aus ihnen heraus gezogen habe, kitzeln sanft meine Wangen, bis ich sie zurückstreiche und mir meinen Bademantel nehme, der auf meinem großen, mit schwarzer Seide bezogenen Bett liegt, ihn anziehe und locker verschließe.

Mit langsamen Schritten begebe ich mich wieder ins Bad, durchkämme mein feines Haar mit den Fingern und schließe die Tür des nun nebeligen Badezimmers hinter mir, damit die Wärme nicht weiter entweichen kann, atme tief die durch den Badezusatz süßlich duftende Luft ein. Das Atmen fällt mir hier etwas schwerer, doch genieße ich den Dunst, der meine Haut mit einem dünnen Film Feuchtigkeit überzieht, langsam und Stück für Stück meinen Körper verschlingt, als ich den Bademantel wieder ablege und ihn über eine dafür vorgesehene Stange hänge. Nur das Rauschen des Wassers, das gleichmäßig in die Wanne läuft, ist zu hören, verstummt aber, als ich den Hahn wieder zudrehe.

Ich setze mich an den Rand der Wanne, lasse zunächst nur meine Fingerkuppen die Wasseroberfläche durchbrechen, sie aufwühlen, um zu sehen, ob die Temperatur angemessen ist. Ja, genau so, wie ich es mag, wie ich es brauche, damit sich die Verspannungen aus meinen Muskeln lösen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lasse ich mich schließlich ganz ins Wasser gleiten, spüre wie die Wärme meinen Körper durchflutet, mir ein wohliges Gefühl gibt.

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, lehne mich gegen den Rand der Wanne und lasse mich einige Momente auf dem wohligen Gefühl treiben, hänge meinen Gedanken nach, bis ich untertauchte, um auch meinen Haare und meinem Gesicht den Luxus dieser angenehmen Wärme zu gönnen, verteile nach dem Auftauchen ein teures Shampoo, welches sich, passend zu meiner neuen Errungenschaft, 'Cat' nennt, in meinen Haaren, lasse es einige Minuten einwirken und drücke einen Knopf auf dem kleinen Bedienfeld am Rand der Wanne, der die Whirlpoolfunktion aufruft und Sekunden später die Wanne ihrem Namen gerecht werden lässt.

Ich massiere mir die strapazierte Kopfhaut, rutsche dabei tiefer ins Wasser und lasse erneut meine Gedanken treiben. Ohne dass ich es wirklich wahrnehme, wandern besagte Gedanken übergangslos zu Ran, formen Bilder von Dingen, die ich mit ihm tun könnte. Jetzt. Hier. Jederzeit. Aber es werden nur Gedanken bleiben, zumindest heute. Und doch...

Sie verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht, zeigen mir deutlich, wie lange ich schon warte, wie sehr ich ihn begehre, kann mich der Erregung kaum erwehren, als mich die Erinnerung an vorhin, an seine gepeinigten Schreie, überkommen, die meinen Körper leicht erzittert lassen. Kaum zu fassen, welche Macht dieser junge Mann über mich hat, ohne es zu wissen, ohne sie nutzen zu können. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals.

Nun ja, so spielt das Leben eben. Einige haben Macht und können sie nutzen, so wie ich und andere haben auch Macht, aber können sie nicht nutzen. Dennoch bin ich gespannt, ob und wenn ja, wann mein Kätzchen versuchen wird, sich aufzulehnen. Ich werde warten und vorbereitet sein, um ihn dann wieder in die Knie zu zwingen.

Später.

Jetzt zählen nur meine Gedanken an ihn und meine Lust durch ihn. Ich weiß, was ich will, ich wusste es schon immer. Und früh genug fand ich heraus, was mir wirklich gefällt und wie realistisch meine Illusionen sein können, dass sie auch auf mich wirken können, wenn ich will. Und so ist es fast, als wären es Rans Hände, die zitternd ihre Bahnen über meinen Körper ziehen, mich immer mehr anstacheln, mich höher treiben.

Ich lasse mir Zeit. Zeit, zu genießen. Zeit, mich dieser süßen Illusion hinzugeben. Lasse das Wasser zusätzlich meine Haut reizen, mich entspannen, in meinen eigenen leisen Seufzern zerfließen. Mein Atem geht mit der Zeit schneller, fast ist es, als würde er mit meinem Herzschlag um die Wette rennen während sich langsam alle Muskeln anspannen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange warten muss und nur wenige Augenblicke später überkommt mich die erleichternde Erlösung.

Ich lasse mich zurücksinken, entspanne mich, sehe zu wie die letzten Spuren im Wasser verschwinden, richte mich wieder auf, ein undeutbares Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nicht mehr lange… Das ist mal sicher. Meine Hand findet den Schwamm, der auf dem Rand der Wanne liegt, lässt ihn über meine Haut gleiten, das vollenden, wofür ich eigentlich hergekommen bin.

Ich tauche unter, wasche mir das Shampoo aus den Haaren, lasse die Spülung folgen und strecke ein wenig gelangweilt ein Bein aus dem Wasser. Meine Güte, Ran hat doch Glück gehabt. So viele Menschen sind scharf auf diesen Körper, Menschen, die den Geist nicht kennen, die nur die scheinheilige Maske, das Gesicht der Öffentlichkeit sehen. Nun ja, er kennt den Geist, mehr oder weniger, kennt einen kleinen Teil meines wahren Gesichtes und das ist es wohl auch, was ihn den Körper nicht mehr wollen lässt.

Ein unsinniger Gedanke überkommt mich kurz. Wie wäre es wohl gewesen, hätte ich mein Kätzchen unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt. Hätte es auf der dunklen Seite gestanden. Ich schüttele den Kopf und tauche wieder unter, um die Spülung auszuwaschen. Wie langweilig. Das wäre zu… einfach gewesen. So macht es doch viel mehr Spaß ihn zu besitzen.

So kann ich ihn durch die Hölle jagen und ihn dann in den Himmel katapultieren. Kann mit ihm spielen, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus. Beim Auftauchen streiche ich mir die Haare zurück. Wieder diese Ironie. Das Kätzchen, das gewöhnt ist mit Mäusen zu spielen, wird selbst zur Ratte. Das hätte es sich wahrscheinlich im Leben nicht träumen lassen, aber Träume sind Schäume und es macht mir Spaß, sie wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen zu lassen.

Den Stöpsel ziehend steige ich schließlich aus der Badewanne, greife mir ein Handtuch, mit dem ich mein Gesicht trockne, atme tief die schwere Luft im Raum ein, ehe ich in meinen Bademantel schlüpfe und nachlässig meine Haare frottiere. Ebenso achtlos wie zuvor das Hemd lasse ich nun das Handtuch fallen, verlasse das Bad, muss mich nicht wundern, dass die Sachen, die ich vorhin abgelegt habe, weggeräumt wurden.

Ich muss mich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass er hier ist. Ich spüre es. Spüre seine Angst. Die Angst, die er auch jetzt, nach nunmehr drei Jahren, die er bei mir ist, noch in sich trägt. Und das ist gut so. Menschen neigen dazu, wenn sie sich an Dinge gewöhnen, ihre Ehrfurcht vor ihnen zu verlieren und leichtsinnig zu werden. Oft schon habe ich das erlebt und viele haben aus diesem Grunde sterben müssen. Aber er nicht. Er ist noch immer demütig wie am ersten Tag.

Ich durchschreite das Zimmer ungeachtet seiner Person, gehe an den Kleiderschrank und suche mir etwas Neues heraus. Es hat eine enorme Zahl an Vorzügen, wenn man über Leben und Tod entscheiden kann. Menschen hassen. Aber nicht alle können ihrem Hass freien Lauf lassen und genau das ist mein Vorteil. Ich tue für sie, was sie nicht können, nehme jenem, der von einem gehasst wird und der zahlen kann das Leben in dessen Namen und lebe unerkannt unter den harmlosen Opfern und jenen, die mein Leben finanzieren.

In Hemd und Shorts bekleidet trete ich wieder hervor, nicke in Richtung einer Ecke, ohne mich umgesehen zu haben und trete vor den großen Spiegel, beobachtete darin, wie sich jemand aus dem Schatten löst und hinter mich tritt. Ich schließe die Augen, spüre kurze Zeit später, wie eine Bürste sanft durch mein Haar gleitet, geführt von zarten Händen, mit größter Vorsicht, um mir nicht weh zu tun. Sehr gut… wird mein Kätzchen auch eines Tages so gehorsam sein? Oder wird er der Pein trotzen und unnachgiebig sein?

Diese Überlegung werde ich später weiterführen, hebe eine Hand, um Einhalt zu gebieten, deute mit einer Handbewegung zum Bad. Nur ein stummes Nicken und schon verschwindet er im Bad, wird die Spuren beseitigen, die ich dort hinterlassen habe. Ich setze mich an den Schreibtisch vor der Fensterfront, hole zwei große Bücher aus der Schublade und grinse. Ran soll eine Chance haben. Eine Chance ein Lebenszeichen zu hinterlassen, festzuhalten, ohne dass etwas verloren geht oder dass es mich erreicht. Er soll einige Geheimnisse für sich behalten dürfen, das wird das Spiel verlängern und interessanter machen.

Eines der beiden großen Bücher, die beide leere Seiten haben und mit Schlössern versiegelt sind, lege ich zur Seite, lege ein edles Schreibset darauf, nachdem ich es gemustert habe. Alles ist so, wie ich es wollte. In den Füller, den Kugelschreiber und den Fallbleistift, die alle in einem edlen Schwarz gehalten sind, ist mit Gold Rans Name in asiatischen und lateinischen Schriftzeichen eingearbeitet. Qualitätsarbeit. Sauteuer. Aber das ist es mir wert. Oh ja, für dieses Spiel würde ich alles hergeben.

Ich schnipse mit den Fingern und erneut löst sich etwas aus dem Schatten, tritt nun ins Mondlicht und lässt mich die feinen Konturen seines Gesichtes erkennen. Ein zufriedenes Nicken, dann gebe ich ihm das Buch, das Schreibset und reiche ihm aus der Schublade noch eine dünne Kette, an der ein Schlüssel hängt, dessen Griff wie das 'G' aussieht, welches Ran von nun an auch auf seiner Haut trägt, gebe ihm den Auftrag, das Ran zu bringen, wenn er erwacht ist.

Eine angedeutete Verbeugung und schon verschwindet er, nur das leise Geräusch der Tür, die geöffnet wird und wieder ins Schloss fällt, zeugt kurz davon, dass er überhaupt hier war und ich wende mich wieder dem Schreibtisch zu, löse die Kette von meinem Hals, an der ebenfalls ein Schlüssel hängt mit dem ich das zweite Buch entsiegele, die erste Seite aufschlage und ein weiteres Schreibset zur Hand nehme. Ich hole den Füller heraus, streiche mit den Fingerkuppen kurz über das kühle Metall, das im seichten Mondlicht sanft schimmert und beginne zu schreiben.

_Diary (1)_

1. Tag – Das Spiel hat begonnen...

_Ran_

Ich bin in meinen Träumen gefangen, weiß nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Selbst hier dreht sich alles und ich habe das unbändige Bedürfnis, meinen nicht vorhandenen Mageninhalt loszuwerden. Meine Gedanken sind total verwirt, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo ich nun bin, was ich hier soll und wieso mir so heiß ist. Allgemein geht es mir bescheiden, das merke ich selbst in meinem immer unruhiger werdenden Schlaf. Traumsequenzen rauben mir die so bitter nötige Ruhe, ich sehe immer und immer wieder den Grund, warum ich ein Mörder geworden bin, weshalb ich mich von meinem früheren Leben abgewendet habe und nun eine Maske trage. Das Blut fließt mir dickflüssig über die Hände, ich stehe in einem Meer aus eben diesem Blut, aus welchem die Schreie meiner Opfer aus den aufsteigenden Blasen an mein Ohr schallen, wie ab und zu eine blutverschmierte Hand die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit durchbricht und nach mir greifen will.

Der Pegel des Blutes steigt immer höher, reicht mir nun schon bis zu den Knien… was soll ich tun? Ich habe noch mehr getötet, werden sie mich nun zu sich holen? Werde ich zu ihres Gleichen? Sollte ich vielleicht mein Katana gegen mich selbst erheben? Nein… ich höre eine Stimme, eine, die mich mit meinem wahren Namen anspricht – meine Schwester! Ich höre ihre Rufe von der Decke kommen, und tatsächlich… ich sehe es in der matten Dunkelheit, die Decke bricht auf, es bildet sich ein Spalt, durch den helles Licht strahlt. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen. Aya darf niemals erfahren, was aus mir geworden ist! Ich muss für sie tot sein, sie darf nicht an mir hängen, ich, das schlechteste Beispiel eines Lebens! Doch ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, zu mir zu kommen, das Blut reicht mir nun schon bis zur Taille, ist so zähflüssig, dass ich mich kaum noch bewegen kann – wie Treibsand.

Das Licht blendet mich… Aya, der Engel, meine kleine unschuldige Schwester lässt sich mit ihren weißen Schwingen zu ihrem verdammten Bruder herab, der in seiner Schuld wortwörtlich zu ertrinken droht.  
'Na Brüderchen? Hab ich dich endlich gefunden?' Ich höre ihre Stimme nur durch das Echo, sie spricht mich nicht direkt an. Ich bin unwürdig, ihr Wort direkt zu vernehmen, senke den Kopf, kann nicht in diese strahlende Schönheit sehen, die zwei Meter über mir schwebt.

'Brüderchen, Brüderchen… was machst du nur für Sachen?' höre ich erneut, erschaudere über den Tadel, der darin mitschwingt. Sie weiß es also… 'Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet! Du stehst hier einfach nur so dumm herum, lässt dich von deiner Schuld verschlingen…' Es schmerzt, wie sie es sagt. Tausende kleine Nadeln schießen aus ihren Schwingen, sausen alle auf mich zu, durchbohren mich. Meine Strafe… 'Nicht deine Strafe Ran… oder soll ich dich auch 'Aya' nennen, so, wie du meinen Namen beschmutzt hast?'

Ich wusste es, wusste, dass sie mich beschimpfen wird, mich und meine Handlungsgründe nicht versteht. Aber dass ich das alles nur für sie getan habe, ist eine faule Ausrede, selbst in meinen Ohren. Es hätte bestimmt auch einen anderen Weg gegeben, um an das Geld für die horrenden Krankenhauskosten zu gelangen, aber nein, ich musste ja den einfachsten Weg nehmen, einfach Menschen umbringen… als Auftragskiller.  
'Also … 'Aya'… wie soll ich nun mit dir verfahren?' fragt sie amüsiert und ich sehe geschockt nach oben, werde aber sofort geblendet, als Geschöpf der Finsternis.  
'Ich kann dich jetzt in diesem Blut ersaufen lassen, aber das wäre zu einfach, das käme ja Selbstmord gleich. Nein, ich muss mir was Schönes für dich ausdenken, dafür, dass du mich so hintergangen hast, in meinem Namen getötet hast… du bist schuld, schuld an allem! Am Tod meiner Eltern! An meinem Zustand! Nein … 'Aya'… du gehörst nicht mehr zu den Fujimiyas! Du bist ein Mörder und Mörder haben keine Familien!'

Ich kann nur die Augen aufreißen, ihren geechoten Worten lauschen, die mir jede Faser meines Leibes zerreißen. 'Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich dich erst ein bisschen quälen würde, hmm? Ja, das wäre doch fein… einem Mörder muss man so etwas zu Teil werden lassen, findest du nicht?' Sie kichert. Und ich kann es nicht fassen, stehe in dem Blut und drohe, zusammenzubrechen, als sich die Wände in meinem Traum auflösen, Aya aber dennoch über mir schweben bleibt. Nein, das kann sie mir doch nicht antun!  
'Strafe muss sein Brüderchen!' flüstert es nahe an meinem Ohr und ich rucke herum. Sie lächelt zuckersüß, so wie damals, als ich ihr auf dem Rummel einen Luftballon gekauft hatte, als sie noch ganz klein war. Doch dieses Lächeln hat eine böse Note.  
'Ich wünsche viel Spaß … 'Aya'' flüstert sie noch leise, streicht mir mit ihrer zarten Hand kurz über die Wange und ich habe das Gefühl, die Haut, die sie berührt hat, verbrenne... Aber dem ist nicht so, es war nur der Kontakt ihrer Unschuld mit meiner nun schwarzen Seele, der Zwist zwischen Weiß und Schwarz. Der Wind, der mir um die Ohren pfeift, als sie ihre schneeweißen Flügel dazu anhält, sie von mir wegzutragen, peitscht das Blut um mich herum auf, die rote Farbe klatscht mir ins Gesicht… ich muss den süßlich schweren Geruch nun noch näher ertragen, er droht mich zu ersticken.

Und die Wände… die Wände haben sich aufgelöst… nun stehe ich wieder in dem Meer aus Lebenssaft, sehe zu, wie sich langsam Farben, Formen und Geräusche bilden. Ich versuche, in der Schwärze vor mir etwas zu erkennen. Hätte ich es doch lieber nicht getan. Bilder rasen auf mich zu, Schreie übertönen selbst meine Gedanken, als ich die Hände über die Ohren schlage, die Augen fest vor dem verschließe, was mir meine Schwester als Strafe ausgedacht hat.  
'Strafe muss sein Brüderchen!' höre ich es erneut und nun sehe ich selbst hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern meine Opfer, wie ich sie kaltblütig ermorde, hinter jedem aber die durchscheinende Gestalt meiner Schwester sehe, wie sie mit jedem meiner Opfer mit stirbt. Das Blut weicht zurück, als ich zitternd auf die Knie falle, es will mich nicht zu sich nehmen! Selbst meine Opfer wollen sich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe mit mir stellen… Bild um Bild, Schrei um Schrei bohren sich in mich, ich kann nicht mehr. Schreie selbst, kralle meine Hände in meine Haare und versuche alles, um dem zu entgehen… diesem Schmerz… doch über meinen Schreien und denen meiner Opfer höre ich schrilles Lachen… 'Brüderchen, ich hasse dich!'

„NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!" Mein Schrei hallt durch das Zimmer, als ich mich ruckartig aufsetze, die Hände wie in meinem Traum in meinen Haaren verkrallt habe, nichts sehe, außer den Bildern, die mich noch immer quälen. Ich zittere, merke, wie alles an mir klebt – feucht ist. Feucht von meinem Schweiß. Die Wunde an meinem Bein brennt, brennt wie mein Inneres, holt mich aber langsam in die Realität zurück. Mein Herz schlägt wie ein Presslufthammer hinter meinen Rippen, mir ist schlecht und schwindelig, kann mich nicht einmal so lange aufrecht halten, um die Person, die neben mir am Bett sitzt, zu bemerken. Erst, als sich etwas Kaltes auf meine Stirn legt, fahre ich herum, erkenne aber nur verschwommen, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln muss. Ich will mich wieder aufsetzen, dem Mann ebenbürtig sein – falls es sich um einen Feind handeln sollte – und mich zur Not verteidigen kann. Doch ich bin zu schwach… mal wieder… doch wer ist das, der da stumm neben mir sitzt, mich zu mustern scheint?

* * *

Insert comment for continue ... or game over ...?

(1): Schuldig und Ran werden im Lauf der Story Tagebucheinträge schreiben, die die Geschichte aus der jeweiligen Sicht noch einmal extra beleuchten sollen und die seperat erscheinen werden, weil sie in der Story selbst zu sehr ablenken würden. Diese Einträge werden aber wahrscheinlich auf anderen Seiten zu lesen sein, ein Verweis dorthin folgt dann später.

Mastermind and Member


	4. Level 3 Jiyuu

**Titel**: Quit livin' on dreams.  
**Autor**: MadKittens  
**Fandom**: Weiß Kreuz  
**Teil**: 3 von ?  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Warnings**: angst, gewalt, dark, depri, sap ... etc. XD more coming soon überlegz  
**Pairring**: Schuldig x Ran  
**Autoren**: Mastermind-the-guilty-one und Member-of-Weiss  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charas gehören blöderweise immernoch nicht uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit, obwohl wirs gut gebrauchen könnten... nick nick Wir leihen sie nur und sind ein wenig gemein zu ihnen.  
**Kommentare der Autoren**:  
**Member**: nun... NOCH ist es harmlos... aber die Aufwärmphase hat begonnen... seid also lieb zu uns und wartet ab XD es wird noch dicke kommen.  
**Mastermind**: Tja... Ich glaube ich muss mich bei der Leserschaft entschuldigen. Eigentlich sollte Level 3 schon letzten Montag on gehen, aber ich habs nicht rechtzeitig geschafft meinen Part zu schreiben und war dann gezwungenermaßen eine Woche lang fern von meinem Rechner und dem Internet, habe mir aber stattdessen einen tollen Sonnenbrand im Osten geholt... Aber jetzt kann ich sagen: Blue and Member proudly present: Level 3

* * *

**Quit livin' on dreams...**

**Level 3 - Jiyuu**

Stumm betrachte ich das dunkle Farbenspiel der Wolken am Himmel, beobachte wie dessen Tränen gegen mein Fenster klatschen, in wirren Schlangenlinien der Gravitation unserer Erde erliegen – wie auch meine Tränen es vor langer Zeit taten.

Schon so lange sind sie versiegt…

Schon lange kann ich nicht mehr weinen, ich habe es aufgegeben. Es bringt mich nicht weiter. Außerdem sieht er es nicht. Er hat es noch nie gesehen. Oder wollte es nicht sehen. Wahrscheinlich interessiert es ihn eh nicht, hat es noch nie und wird es wohl auch nie. Jetzt wo er endlich gefunden hat, wonach er schon so lange lechzt.

Nach diesem, in seinen Augen perfekten Wesen, jenes Wesen, welches ich noch nie gesehen habe, dessen Stimme ich noch nie vernahm, dessen Verhaltensweisen ich noch nie erleben durfte. Und doch scheine ich ihn zu kennen, weiß fast alles über ihn, seine Leiden, sein Schicksal, was ihm vorbestimmt war, so wie mir auch meines vorbestimmt war.

Ich hasse ihn!

Er nimmt viel zu viel Platz in den Gedanken meines Herrn ein, sein ganzes Denken basiert auf ihm, ebenso, wie sich sein Leben und seine Träume nur um ihn drehen. Und nur um ihn. Nichts und Niemand steht darüber und niemals wird es einen anderen geben, der die Augen meines Herren so aufleuchten lässt, dass sogar die Sterne vor Neid erblassen.

Ich hasse ihn!

Dafür, dass er soviel Macht über meinen Herren hat und es nicht einmal zu wissen scheint. Dafür, dass er etwas bekommt, was mir nie vergönnt war. Seine volle und ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und dieses undankbare Miststück weiß das nicht einmal zu würdigen, stattdessen hasst er meinen Herrn. Und ich hasse dieses Miststück. Dafür, dass mein Herr es auch noch genießt, den Hass wie Feuer in seinen Augen lodern zu sehen. Dafür, dass er mir alles nahm, was ich hatte, was mir etwas bedeutet hat: Die körperliche Nähe meines Herren, die Ehre an seiner Seite liegen - wachen und Träumen zu dürfen, seine tiefe, samtige Stimme in meinem Kopf zu hören, Sicherheit.

Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er existiert!

Leise Schritte auf dem Flur lassen mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken, den Kopf zur Tür wenden. Ich muss ihn nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es mein Herr ist, der nun sein Zimmer betritt, was mir das Klacken des Türschlosses verrät. Endlich hat er ihn verlassen. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Er war schon viel zu lange bei dieser räudigen Straßenkatze, die er aufgelesen hat, obwohl sie seiner gar nicht würdig ist.

Einen Moment bleibe ich noch am Fenster sitzen, sehe noch den Regentropfen zu, wie sie die glatte Fensterscheibe herunterrinnen, dann wende ich mich ab, stehe auf um zu sehen, ob ich etwas für meinen Herrn tun kann.

Lautlos verlasse ich mein Zimmer, schleiche einer Katze gleich den Flur entlang in das Zimmer meines Herrn, sehe seine Kleider auf dem Boden liegen, gehe wie selbstverständlich auf sie zu und neben ihnen in die hocke, greife langsam nach den edlen Stoffen, spürte die feuchte Kälte in ihnen.

Wie lang musste mein Herr sich wegen dieser Straßenkatze dieser Gefahr für seine Gesundheit aussetzen? Wieso tat er es sogar freiwillig, nahm eine mögliche Unterkühlung in kauf? Ebenso leise, wie ich gekommen bin, räume ich die Kleider in die Wäsche, vernehme das Rauschen des Wassers im Badezimmer. Wie gern würde ich meinem Herrn jetzt nahe sein, ihm etwas Gutes tun, und sei es nur, ihm den Rücken zu schrubben oder in einer sanften Massage seine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Aber ich muss mich beherrschen, auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten.

Um nicht sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wenn er zurückkommt, weiche ich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er sich bedrängt fühlt, will nicht seinen Zorn auf mich ziehen, weil ich meine Demut vor seiner Macht und seiner Stärke verloren habe. Ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt. Mehr noch, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Verliebt in denjenigen, der mich erst durch die Hölle jagte, nur um mir den Weg Zum Himmel auf Erden zu weisen.

Ich achte nicht darauf, wie viel Zeit vergeht, bis die Tür des Badezimmers sich wieder öffnet und mein Herr begleitet von einigen dunstigen Nebelschwaden heraustritt. Er beachtet mich nicht – so wie immer. Aber meine Augen verfolgen jede seiner Bewegungen und das weiß er auch, doch interessieren tut es ihn nicht. Er verschwindet kurz in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, tritt dann nur mit Hemd und Shorts bekleidet wieder hervor und ich spüre wie meine Herz bei diesem Anblick schneller zu schlagen beginnt.

Er ist so schön…

Kurz nickt er in meine Richtung, ohne wirklich auf mich zu achten oder mich zu beachten, er weiß, dass ich da bin und für ihn ist das selbstverständlich. Doch für mich ist jede Sekunde, die ich in seiner Nähe verbringen darf ein Geschenk Gottes. Auf sein Zeichen hin verlasse ich meinen Platz im Schatten, trete mit einer Haarbürste hinter ihn und lasse sie mit größter Vorsicht und Erfurcht durch sein Haar gleiten. Aber irgendwas ist anders heute. Der Geruch seines Haares. Er muss ein neues Shampoo benutzen und ich beschließe bei Gelegenheit nachzuforschen. Jetzt bewundere ich, wie schon so oft, die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Haare, welche sicher nicht nur von der Spülung herrührt.

Ich werde durch die Hand, die er hebt, um meinem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten, aus meinen Schwärmereien gerissen und trete einen Schritt zurück, nicke nur stumm als er mir mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet, ich solle mich um das Bad kümmern. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwinde ich in dem angrenzenden Raum, öffne die Fenster und reinige die beschlagenen Spiegel. Mein Blick fällt auf die in einer dafür vorgesehenen Einlassung in der Wand neben der Badewanne angereihten Flakons und Flaschen. Eine Flasche sticht durch ihren Namen aus den anderen hervor.

„Cat…"

Unsicher sehe ich mich um, greife dann aber nach der Flasche und öffne sie um daran zu riechen. Dieses Shampoo ist also für den veränderten Duft verantwortlich und ich muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, warum mein Herr es sich zugelegt hat. Schon wieder etwas was mein Herr wegen seinem neuen Spielzeug gekauft hat.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und beeile mich mit meinen Aufgaben hier fertig zu werden, verlasse dann das Bad und weiche wieder in den Schatten zurück, aus dem mich sein Fingerschnipsen wieder hervorkommen lässt. Ich trete vor ihn ins seichte Mondlicht, lasse ihn meine Gesichtszüge erkennen und warte darauf, dass er mir sagt, was er wünscht.

Er reicht mir ein dickes, versiegeltes Buch auf dem ein teuer aussehendes Schreibset liegt und nimmt dann noch eine Kette mit einem Schlüssel, dessen Griff das Zeichen meines Herren darstellt, aus der Schublade neben sich. „Bring das meinem Kätzchen wenn es wach ist und sorg dafür, dass es ihm wieder besser geht...", sagt er nur, wendet sich dann wieder von mir ab. Ich deute eine Verbeugung an und verlasse eilig das Zimmer.

Schon wieder!

Ich kann es nicht fassen. Wütend kralle ich meine Finger in das Buch, würde es am Liebsten in seine Einzelteile zerfetzen und es zu Staub und Asche verbrennen, aber ich hüte mich, achte darauf, dass das Buch keinen Schaden davon trägt, auch wenn es nur ein nichtiges Teil im grausamen Spiel meines Herrn ist.

Warum so edel? Warum gibt mein Herr sein hart verdientes Geld für diesen Bastard aus? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Was hat er, was ich nicht habe? Wieso hat mein Herr für mich nie soviel Geld ausgegeben? Mir nie so seine Zuneigung, seine Akzeptanz gezeigt? Ich will es schnell hinter mir haben, nicht länger als nötig auch noch meine Zeit an diesen Schmarotzer verschwenden, also beschleunige ich meine Schritte etwas.

Dementsprechend schnell komme ich auch an dem abgeschlossenen Zimmer an, musste nicht auf den Weg achten, denn ich kenne das Haus in und auswendig, schließlich bin ich schon seit drei Jahre hier. Kurz schaue ich mir das Schloss an, suche dann den passenden Schlüssel aus meinem Schlüsselbund, an dem sich neben diesem Schlüssel auch noch zu den meisten anderen Räumen ein passender befindet und den ich zu meinem einjährigen Anwesenheitsjubiläum hier erhalten habe, und schließe die Tür auf.

Ich zögere noch einen Moment, versuche meinen Zorn zu besänftigen. Schließlich trete ich doch ein, brauche einige Momente um mich an die Dunkelheit im Raum zu gewöhnen und die Geräusche zu identifizieren, bleibe solange noch in der Tür stehen.

Ein leises Knistern, vermutlich rührt es von einzelnen Holzstückchen her, die noch Glühend im Kamin liegen, den Raum aber nicht mehr zu erwärmen vermögen. Von draußen dringen leise die Geräusche des Sturms herein, sorgen für ein unheimliche und ungemütliche Atmosphäre, lassen nicht vermuten, dass man hier auch schöne Stunden in trauter Zweisamkeit verbringen kann. Doch ein Geräusch kann ich erst einige Momente später einordnen, das Rascheln von Bettlaken, in denen sich jemand wälzt.

Ich öffne die Tür etwas weiter, um auf das Bett sehen zu können, bemerke schadenfroh, dass der andere in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein scheint. Geschieht ihm nur Recht. Mit einem routinierten Griff an die Wand neben mir betätige ich den Lichtschalter, der außerhalb des Zimmers liegt, neben den anderen Schaltern, mit denen man alles im Raum steuern kann, sodass man in seinem Innern eingesperrt vollständig abhängig ist.

Im ersten Moment werde ich selbst geblendet von dem gleißend hellen Licht, das plötzlich das Zimmer erhellt, die Nacht zum Tage werden lässt. Nachdem sich meine Augen den Lichtverhältnissen angepasst haben, trete ich ein, die Augen emotionslos und starr auf die sich auf dem Bett wälzende Gestalt gerichtet, mustere sie ganz genau, erkenne blasse, fast weiße Haut, wo sie nicht von der Decke verhüllt wird, bemerke die Gänsehaut auf der verschwitzten Haut und das Zittern der Muskeln darunter.

Verächtlich schnaubend lege ich das Buch samt Schlüssel und Schreibset auf dem Tisch ab, ziehe mir dann den Stuhl ans Bett heran, ehe ich ins angrenzende Bad gehe und eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser und einen Lappen hole. Mein Herr hat mir aufgetragen ihn gesund zu pflegen und mich um ihn zu kümmern und ich werde es auch tun, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Ich lasse mich auf den Stuhl nieder, tauche den Lappen in das kalte Wasser und wringe ihn aus, als ich plötzlich einen langen, gellenden Schrei vom Bett her vernehme, ruckartig den Kopf drehe, um zu sehen, wie der vom Fieber sichtbar geschwächte Leib hochschnellt, die Hände in die Haare gekrallt und die Augen weit aufgerissen und ins Leere starrend.

Unbewusst halte ich die Luft an, warte ab, was geschieht. Seiner Kraft beraubt sinkt der Körper wieder zurück auf die Matratze, versucht den Atem und den Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen, bemerkt mich nicht einmal. Ihm scheint es ja wirklich dreckig zu gehen, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, während ich nun das kalte Tuch nehme und ihm die Stirn abtupfe, dabei kurz mit den Fingerkuppen seine Haut streife und die Hitze spüre, die von ihr ausgeht, anschließend das Tuch auf seiner Stirn ruhen lasse.

Augenblicklich ruckt der Kopf dieses jämmerlichen Schwächlings herum, blicken mich vom Fieber glasige Augen unfokussiert an. Tatsächlich, wie mein Herr gesagt hat, die Farbe von Amethysten im Sonnenlicht, selbst jetzt im kalten Neonlicht und durch die Krankheit verschleiert.

Ich hasse ihn!

Wieder rasen mir diese drei Worte durch den Kopf, schnürt mir die Eifersucht fast die Kehle zu. Selbst jetzt, wo er so schwach ist, ist mein Herr noch so begeistert von ihm, fast fanatisch um ihn bemüht. Am Liebsten hätte ich einfach meine Hände um seinen Hals gelegt und zugedrückt, aber das würde meinen Tod bedeuten und so mache ich mit einem sanften, gutmütigen Lächeln gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Langsam hebe ich die Hände, zeige ihm so, dass ich außer dem Tuch nichts in Händen habe, ihn nicht verletzen will oder besser darf. Wie gerne würde ich ihn verletzen, ihm wehtun, ihn bestrafen, dafür das er mir mein Ein und Alles genommen hat. Nach einigen Momenten erscheint in seinen noch immer glasigen Augen ein fragender Ausdruck, der das Misstrauen aber nicht verbergen kann.

„Mein Name ist Jiyuu..."

_Ran_

Ich kann den Typen neben mir kaum erkennen, bin geblendet von dem sterilen Licht, immer wieder verschwimmt meine Sicht, macht mir mein benebelter Verstand einen Strich durch die Rechnung, trommelt mein Herzschlag in meinem Kopf. Was will dieser Typ? Mastermind ist es auf jeden Fall nicht, den hätte ich allein schon an seiner Haarfarbe erkennen können. Vielleicht einer seiner Freunde? Hat so etwas wie Mastermind überhaupt Freunde? Oder Diener? Hält Schwarz Sklaven? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen ja, vor allem dem Telepathen, der mir schon von Anfang an als extrem faul vorgekommen ist.

Im Moment kann ich nichts machen, außer versuchen zu erkennen, wer das sein könnte. In kurzen klaren Momenten kann ich erkennen, dass er… wie ich rote Haare hat… sogar fast den gleichen Haarschnitt… fast genauso feine Gesichtszüge hat, fast dieselbe blasse Haut… seltsam. Misstrauisch begutachte ich ihn, mache keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich im wahrsten Sinne keine Sympathie für diesen Vogel neben mir empfinde. Immerhin könnte er ja mit Schuldig unter einer Decke stecken. Oder nur so zum Spaß sich an meinem Elend ergötzen … vielleicht schlägt er gleich auf mich ein, prügelt mich weich, hier kann mir alles passieren...und ich bin auf alles gefasst!

Nein, bin ich nicht, denn der Mann hebt die Arme, will mir anscheinend zeigen, dass er keine Waffe bei sich trägt… einzig und allein ein Tuch, das Tuch, welches mir eben von meiner Stirn gerutscht ist. Er will… mich pflegen? Ich kann es nicht fassen, sitzt der wirklich an meinem Bett und wringt das Tuch in kaltem Wasser aus, schaut mich dabei an und zeigt mir ganz langsam, was er tut? Pflege?

Gut, das könnte ich auch gebrauchen, immerhin geht's mir verdammt dreckig, um das mal salopp und ganz ohne Emotion zu sagen. Der Schwindel, die Hitze – die sich im Übrigen gerade wieder mit der Kälte abwechselt, die Kopfschmerzen und die aufkeimende Übelkeit. Typische Grippe. Aber was macht dann der Typ, der mir äußerlich so zu ähneln scheint hier an 'meinem' Bett?

Keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll, auf jeden Fall will ich wissen, wieso, weshalb und warum das Ganze überhaupt. Immerhin bin ich ein Feind, müsste es zumindest sein, egal für wen hier in diesem Haushalt. Aber der hier… der scheint ehrliches Interesse daran zu haben, mich wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ob er den Auftrag von Mastermind bekommen hat? Würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn er andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen lässt.

Der andere Rothaarige beugt sich etwas über mich, platziert den erneut gekühlten Lappen wieder auf meiner Stirn und dämmt dadurch die Kopfschmerzen etwas ein. Er hat türkisblaue Augen. Rote Haare und türkisblaue Augen, die mich neugierig mustern. Eine sehr interessante Mischung… fast so wie ich… ob er auch in etwa den gleichen Charakter hat wie ich?

Ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, welches mir anscheinend das Misstrauen nehmen, mich Hoffnung und Mut schöpfen lassen soll… glaubt der wirklich, ich falle auf so etwas herein? Ich bin doch nicht blöd… Oder meint er es vielleicht doch ernst? Will er mir vielleicht wirklich nur Gutes tun? Mir helfen?

In mir branden die Fragen auf, wie Wellen, eine nach der anderen. Wer er ist, was er hier macht, welche Aufgaben er in diesem Haus zu erledigen hat. Und ich glaube, dass man mir das in meinen Augen ablesen kann, denn das Lächeln verschwindet nicht, stattdessen teilen sich die Lippen…

„Mein Name ist Jiyuu…"

Ich stutze, sehe ihn groß an, erkenne ihn aber nur verschwommen. Hat man es mir wirklich so sehr angesehen? Dass ich mehr über ihn wissen wollte? Scheinbar ja, aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt seinen Namen, auch wenn er seltsam ist. Wer heißt schon Jiyuu? Na, mir kann es egal sein, ich kann mir auch noch, wenn ich wieder gesund bin, über diesen Namen Gedanken machen. Irgendwie kommt er mir seltsam vor… doch ich komme nicht darauf, irgendetwas ist es…

Müde schließe ich die Augen, bin zum einen noch von der Grippe, zum anderen von meinem Traum gerädert. Meine Gedanken driften ab, lassen mich zurück denken, nur wenige Minuten… Meine Schwester… hasst sie mich wirklich? Hassen mich wirklich alle Menschen, die mir je etwas bedeutet haben? Was soll ich dagegen machen? Kann ich überhaupt etwas dagegen machen? So viele Fragen und ich kann sie nicht beantworten. Der Mann, Jiyuu… wieso ist er hier? Bestimmt nicht nur, um mich wieder 'heile' zu machen, damit der Telepath sich dann an mir vergehen kann, bestimmt nicht.

Ich kann es nicht ändern und in meinem Blick, als ich die Augen wieder öffne und Jiyuu ansehe, bleibt das Misstrauen haften. Ich bin zwar kaum in der Lage mich zu artikulieren, dafür geht es mir einfach zu beschissen, aber dennoch will ich versuchen, aus meiner trockenen Kehle einen Ton herauszubekommen, obwohl dass Schlucken allein bereits schmerzt.  
„Was… willst du hier?" stelle ich ihm leise die Frage, die eigentlich im Moment alles beinhaltet, was für mich wichtig ist zu wissen.

Ein bisschen Verwirrung erscheint in seinen Augen, anscheinend hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn anspreche… oder aber er ist so verwundert über das Krächzen, dass es ihm selbst die Sprache verschlagen hat. Soll er doch, ich will nur wissen, was er hier will! Irgendwie schon komisch, dass ich, wenn ich krank bin, für mich selbst immer einer Art Sarkasmus entwickle, um das Ganze ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen… für Mastermind müsste ich jetzt ein herrliches Mittel gegen Langeweile sein, wenn er denn in meinem Kopf wäre. Meine Gedanken würden ihn mit Sicherheit sehr amüsieren.

Jiyuu dagegen schaut mich immer noch an, als wäre ich kein Mensch sondern ein Alien, scheint zu überlegen, hat aber seine Augen verdammt gut unter Kontrolle. Ich kann nicht erkenne, was er denken könnte… vielleicht spielt er ja auch nur mit mir oder versucht es? Obwohl, wenn er eventuell auf demselben Wege hier her gekommen ist wie ich… vielleicht ist er auch mein Verbündeter? Aber ich weiß ja noch immer nicht, was er hier macht oder warum er hier ist... Ich werde es schon noch sehen, erst mal muss ich diese Grippe wieder loswerden, allem voran diese Kopfschmerzen, die mir das Denken wahrlich nicht leicht machen.

Genervt und mit pochendem Schädel schließe ich die Augen wieder, dieses Licht in diesem Raum… es sticht mir durch die Augen in den Kopf, steigert meine Beschwerden um einige Stufen. Sieht der Typ da nicht, dass dieses Licht viel zu hell, viel zu kalt ist? Kann man diese Neonröhre nicht dimmen, das Licht erträglicher machen? Sieht er nicht, dass es mir weh tut? Scheinbar nicht… oder… er ist ein solcher Sadist, dass ihm das auch noch Spaß macht… er sich daran labt und erfreut.

Ich bin hin und her gerissen, weiß nicht was ich nun von ihm denken soll, es ist alles so widersprüchlich…

Meine Stirn verzieht sich unsichtbar unter dem Lappen in schmerzverzerrte Falten, als ich versuche, einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken, der sich schließlich in meinen Lungen austobt, mich durchschüttelt und durchrüttelt, dass dabei der Lappen wieder von meiner Stirn gleitet, auf dem Kissen zur Ruhe kommt. Ich muss einen jämmerlichen Anblick abgeben, so wie ich hier liege, zu schwach, um mich selbst versorgen zu können. Bin auf Hilfe von anderen angewiesen, dass sie mich pflegen, mir helfen, das durchzustehen – ich, der immer so auf seine Unabhängigkeit gebaut hat! Und ich spüre seine Blicke auf mir…

_Jiyuu_

Ich sage nicht mehr als meinen Namen, schweige dann wieder, lasse ihn mit dieser Information erst einmal machen was er will. Es interessiert mich nicht, was er von mir hält, aber so wie er aussieht hat er im Moment auch nicht die Muse dazu, über mich nachzudenken, ist zu sehr mit sich selbst und seinen Wehwehchen beschäftigt.

Scheinbar erschöpft schließt er die Augen, versinkt ganz in Gedanken. Was erwartet er? Mitleid? Von mir niemals! Es reicht, dass ich ihn pflege, mit seinem Alptraum oder was auch immer muss er selbst klar kommen. Es ist unwichtig für mich, aber doch wüsste ich in diesem Moment gerne, was in ihm vorgeht, hätte gerne die Fähigkeiten meines Herrn, würde diesen Schwächling vor mir damit zu gerne quälen.

Doch es ist mir nicht vergönnt.

Es scheinen einige Minuten vergangen zu sein, ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnet, mich mit durchaus berechtigtem Misstrauen ansieht. Ich würde es in seiner Situation wohl ähnlich machen und doch entflammt erneut Wut in mir. Wut über dieses Misstrauen. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ich kurz seine raue Stimme vernehme, fast spüren kann, wie trocken seine Kehle sein muss.

„Was…willst du hier?"

Die Frage irritiert mich etwas, was man mir wohl auch ansieht. Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich warum ich hier bin? Na ja, gezwungen bin hier zu sein, aber das tut ja gerade nichts zur Sache. Oder will er es vielleicht nicht sehen? Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem Miststück. Erneut würde ich ja zu gern seine Gedanken lesen, wissen was in so einem vorgeht. Ich verfluche ihn. Er ist nicht nur meines Herrn unwürdig, sondern spielt auch noch das Dummchen.

Ich schweige eine ganze Weile, lasse ihn auf eine Antwort auf diese unsinnige Frage warten. Eine Antwort, die ich mir erst zurecht legen muss. Er soll ja nicht gleich merken, was ich von ihm halte, daher muss ich die Worte, die ich ihm eigentlich am liebsten um die Ohren gehauen hätte, zurückhalten. Zu schade, seinen Gesichtsausdruck hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen, aber was soll's. Er wird sicher noch genug leiden, zumindest wenn er sich weiterhin so anstellt…

Wieder schließt er die Augen, sichtlich genervt von der Warterei auf eine Antwort und anscheinend auch von dem kalten Neonlicht. Es scheint ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, oder zumindest die ohnehin vorhandenen Schmerzen zu verstärken. Ich muss ein hämisches Grinsen unterdrücken, ich gönne ihm den Schmerz. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass dieses Licht einen schier verrückt machen kann, wenn man ihm nicht entrinnen kann, es einem immer direkt aufs Gesicht fällt. Sein schmerzverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck bestärkt mich nur in dieser Annahme. Aber damit wird das 'arme' Kätzchen wohl leben müssen, schießt es mir kalt durch den Kopf.

Ein Hustenanfall, den er erst noch zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, schüttelt seinen Körper, sorgt dafür, dass das Tuch von seiner Stirn rutscht und neben seinem Kopf auf das Kissen fällt. Mit einem gekonnt gespielten sanften Lächeln nehme ich den Lappen wieder an mich, tauche ihn wieder in das kalte Wasser und lege ihn ihm ausgewrungen wieder auf die Stirn, nachdem ich eben diese wieder abgetupft habe, decke meinen Patienten sogar wieder richtig zu. Nicht, dass er noch friert, denke ich sarkastisch. Durch die Jahre, die ich hier bin, wurde ich ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler, was es mir nun erlaubt meine Mimik perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich pflege ihn fast liebevoll, dabei hat er das gar nicht verdient. Nichts hat er verdient! Nichts außer dem Tod! Mir kommt in den Sinn, wie leicht es doch wäre, ihn jetzt verrecken zu lassen…

Aber ich darf einfach nicht, schließlich ist er das neue Lieblingsspielzeug meines Herrn… Wieder frage ich mich, was er an dieser niederträchtigen Ratte findet. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, nein, ich will es nicht verstehen. Was ist in meinen Herren gefahren? Will er denn keine Wertschätzung? Keine Bewunderung seiner Person? Alles Fragen, auf die ich wohl nie eine Antwort bekommen werde…

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Mein Herr hat mich geschickt, um dich zu pflegen… Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir bestimmt nichts…", beantworte ich schließlich doch mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme seine noch immer offene Frage, beuge mich dabei etwas nach vorne und klopfe vorsichtig sein Kissen etwas auf, dass er auch ja bequem liegt. Anschließend stehe ich auf, verlasse den Raum nur kurz, um ein paar Medikamente zu holen, welche die Grippesymptome bekämpfen sollen. Bei meiner Rückkehr in den Raum stelle ich sogar das Neonlicht etwas schwächer, mache es erträglicher.

Es geht mir zwar gegen den Strich, dass ich nett zu dieser Straßenkatze sein muss, aber was tut man nicht alles für seinen Herrn? Ich tue alles für meinen, habe die letzten Jahre versucht, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, habe mich für ihn und von ihm demütigen lassen und nun pflege ich für ihn auch noch den Menschen, den ich am meisten hasse.

Ich breche einige Tabletten aus verschiedenen Streifen, hole dann noch einen Becher Wasser aus dem Bad, ehe ich mich wieder an das Bett setze und ihm einen Arm unter die Schultern schiebe, um ihn etwas anzuheben, damit er die Medikamente nehmen kann. Dabei bemerke ich wieder, wie leicht er ist, wie weich seine Haut ist, unterdrücke einen verärgerten Laut, denn sie ist weicher als meine. Das einzige, was mich ein bisschen entschädigt, ist die Hitze seiner Haut, die nach außen hin zeigt, dass er leidet.

„Hier… Nimm ruhig die Tabletten. Sie bekämpfen das Fieber und die Schmerzen, außerdem unterstützen sie dein Immunsystem…", erkläre ich ruhig und freundlich, auch wenn ich ihn am liebsten Vergiften würde.

Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab, während ich darauf warte, dass er die Lippen öffnet, damit ich ihm endlich die verdammten Pillen geben kann. Wieso stellt er sich denn so an? Weiß er nicht einmal, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, ihn jetzt zu vergiften? Zumindest, wenn man das mit den Augen meines Herrn sieht und das muss ich leider. Meine Sicht wird 'Kitty' nicht so schnell kennen lernen, das würde mich im Endeffekt nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es bringt mich sicher wesentlich weiter, wenn er mir vertraut, denke ich so bei mir und fasse schließlich einen Entschluss.

Ich habe vieles von meinem Herrn gelernt, unter anderem eben auch, dass, wenn man etwas wirklich will, man mit allen Mitteln spielen muss. Das Leben ist ein Spiel, sagt er immer, bei dem man seine Mitspieler ausspielen muss, um zu gewinnen. Und genau das werde ich tun, ich werde meinen Gegenspieler ausspielen…irgendwie...

_Ran_

Nur langsam flaut der Hustenreiz ab, lässt eine schmerzendraue Kehle in meinem Hals zurück. Nein, so hatte ich mir das Ende der Mission wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Gripperückfall, in Feindeshand aufwachen und nun auch noch von so einem komischen Typen 'gepflegt'. Ich halte die Augen vorerst geschlossen, schlucke mühsam und spüre dann wieder den kühlen Lappen auf meiner Stirn. Er scheint es wirklich ernst zu meinen, mich wieder gesund zu machen, werde von… von Jiyuu sogar noch zugedeckt, damit ich nicht friere. Ja, mir ist kalt, nicht nur äußerlich, sondern hauptsächlich im Innern. Ich fühle mich allein, niemand ist da, dem ich ansatzweise vertrauen könnte. Mit einer Antwort auf meine Frage habe ich schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet, aber nun vernehme ich, dass mein Pfleger nur auf Befehl Masterminds hier bei mir ist.

Tja, vielleicht hat der Herr Telepath ja endlich kapiert, dass er meine Gesundheit nicht gerade gefördert hat, als er mich gebranntmarkt hat… und nun darf der Junge hier, der in etwa meinem Alter sein dürfte, die Drecksarbeit machen. Aber ich traue diesem Typen nicht, wieso sollte er mich denn pflegen wollen? Oder warum sollte er mir nichts tun wollen? Kommt mir der Gedanken von vorhin… vielleicht ist es ihm ja genauso ergangen wie mir… vielleicht hat er das gleiche Schicksal wie ich… warum sollte er freiwillig bei diesem Schwarz-Aas sein? Ja, so muss es sein… er… er spricht so sanft, verständnisvoll… will mir anscheinend wirklich nichts tun, mir helfen… er schüttelt mir sogar mein Kissen auf, macht es mir bequemer. Er kann mir nichts Böses wollen.

Nur, als er dann plötzlich aufsteht, das Zimmer verlässt, beginne ich an meiner Vermutung schon wieder zu zweifeln, lässt er mich jetzt allein? Ich schließe wieder die Augen, will das grelle Neonlicht aussperren, da wird es auch schon gedimmt, erträglicher gemacht. Blinzelnd bemerke ich, dass Jiyuu etwas in der Hand hält, einen Becher… ja, er hat mir wirklich was zu Trinken gebracht, etwas gegen meine trockene Kehle.

Er ist sogar so nett und hilft mir, als er sich wieder neben mein Bett gesetzt hat, mich ein bisschen aufzusetzen, dass ich etwas trinken kann, er muss es wirklich gut mit mir meinen! Erst, als ich schon erwartend die Lippen geöffnet habe, kommt das Wort 'Medikamente' über seine Lippen und ich mache dicht. Ich will nichts nehmen! Wer weiß schon, was das für welche sind! So viel Vertrauen habe ich dann doch nicht, ich werde mit Sicherheit nichts schlucken, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es ist!

Selbst seine freundliche Stimme kann mich nicht umstimmen, die Lippen zu öffnen, die Tabletten einzunehmen. Ich lasse mich doch nicht vergiften! Nein, so nicht… aber… aber was würde es Mastermind oder Jiyuu bringen, wenn ich sterbe oder vergiften bin? Gar nichts, immerhin will mich zumindest der Deutsche noch ein wenig behalten, wie ich aus seinen Worten habe heraushören können. Nun… vielleicht sollte ich die Medikamente doch nehmen, dann würde es mir sicher auch bald besser gehen, selbst wenn ich noch nichts gegessen habe… aber das wird schon gehen, muss es wohl.

Schließlich resigniere ich, es ist ja eh egal, was nun passiert, also kann ich genauso gut erst einmal gesund werden und mich dann um meine Flucht kümmern, die ich auf jeden Fall versuchen werde! Notfalls mit Leichen! Aber nur nicht zu weit denken, kleine Schritte führen zum Erfolg und deswegen muss ich nun diese Unmengen an pharmazeutischen Produkten schlucken, damit ich diese Grippe wieder loswerde.

Langsam öffne ich also doch die Lippen, lasse mir von Jiyuu nach und nach eine Tablette nach der anderen mit etwas Wasser in den Körper spülen, muss dennoch aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht verschlucke, was in meiner Verfassung wieder zu kräfteraubend wäre. Ich hasse diesen bitteren Geschmack von diesen chemischen Substanzen, die diese Forscher in Tablettenform pressen… aber wenn sie mich wieder gesund machen…? Erschöpft von dem Schlucken werde ich von Jiyuu wieder zurückgelegt, erneut richtig zugedeckt.  
„Gut so… und nun versuche, noch etwas zu schlafen…" vernehme ich von ihm und nicke nur schwach, verspüre wirklich eine enorme Müdigkeit. Ob das an den Medikamenten liegt? Oder kämpft mein Immunsystem gegen die Viren und verbraucht dabei so viel Energie? Egal was es ist, ich fühle mich schwer, dämmrig. Jiyuu legt mir nochmals den kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn, steht dann auf, meint, er würde später noch mal nach mir sehen. Er muss es wirklich ernst meinen, mich wieder gesund sehen zu wollen. Vielleicht… vielleicht ist mein Misstrauen unbegründet… ich höre noch das Klacken der Türe, dann die langsam einkehrende Dunkelheit in das Zimmer, die jedes Licht erlöschen lässt… schließlich verschlingt sie auch mein Denken und ich trete erneut in den Kampf gegen meine Träume und die Grippe ein…

_Schuldig_

Es müssen Stunden vergehen, in denen ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitze und einfach in Gedanken versunken in das Tagebuch niederschreibe, was heute geschehen ist, was mir dabei durch den Kopf ging und was ich dabei fühlte. Es fällt mir fast schwer, all das in Worte zu fassen, denn man kann es nicht beschreiben, welches Hochgefühl mir Rans Schmerzen beschert haben, doch schließlich ist es mir doch gelungen. Ich schließe das Buch und versiegle es, ehe ich es in die dafür vorgesehene Schublade lege und mir den Schlüssel um den Hals hänge.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die ganze Zeit eine Stille in meinem Zimmer herrschte, die nur durch das monotone Ticken der Uhr an der Wand durchbrochen wurde. Seltsam, aber irgendwie beruhigend, bemerke ich mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Noch immer regnet es wie aus Eimern, man kann draußen wohl nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen.

Ich erhebe mich und strecke meine Glieder ausgiebig. Wie ich jetzt feststellen muss, war das lange Sitzen wohl ziemlich ermüdend. Ich sehe mich um, mein Blick findet zielsicher die Uhr an der Wand, die im Moment viertel vor Drei zeigt. Okay, denke ich mir, dann ist es wohl doch mal langsam Zeit, schlafen zu gehen.

Ich habe noch vier Stunden bis ich wieder aufstehen muss, und diese vier Stunden sollte selbst jemand wie ich mit schlafen verbringen. Sicher, ich kann auch im Flugzeug schlafen, aber das ist doch etwas weniger komfortabel als ein richtiges Bett. Wer kam überhaupt auf die schwachsinnige Idee, mich für unseren Boss nach Deutschland zu schicken, nur weil ich der deutschen Sprache mächtig bin? Ach richtig, Crawford, dieser Aasgeier… Ich grinse. Ihm hat es halt noch nie gepasst, was ich mache, aber im Grunde würde mich schon interessieren, was er zu meinem neuesten Haustier sagen würde… eine erheiternde Vorstellung, aber erst einmal muss ich diese verdammte Woche in Deutschland rumkriegen. Wie ich doch diesen Bürokratenkrieg hasse…

Egal, die Woche werde ich auch durchstehen, mit der Aussicht mein Kätzchen dann wieder zu sehen, auf jeden Fall. Ein diabolisches Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen, als mir das Wort 'Schonfrist' in den Sinn kommt. Ja, eine Schonfrist, denn nichts anderes wird diese Woche für meine Eroberung sein, denn wenn ich zurückkomme, werde ich ihr zeigen was die Hölle wirklich ist...

Ein leichter Schauer durchläuft mich bei dem Gedanken, Ran um Gnade winseln zu sehen und zu hören. Oh ja, das wird er und ich kann es schon kaum noch erwarten. Mit diesem Gedankengang begebe ich mich ins Bad, vollziehe meine 'Katzenwäsche' und krabble schließlich in mein Kingsizebett, das ebenfalls an der großen Fensterfront steht.

Die wenigsten Menschen würden das zugeben, aber in meinen Augen ist jeder der meint, Geld mache nicht glücklich, ein grottenschlechter Lügner, denn man kann sagen was man will, Geld macht glücklich. Mein Haar über dem Kissen ausbreitend kuschle ich mich tief in meine weiche Decke, dämmere schnell weg und gebe mich seit langem einmal wieder diesen wirren Träumen hin, ohne sie zu unterdrücken.

Schnell, ja fast zu schnell vergehen die vier Stunden, bis der Wecker klingelt, aber ich raffe mich schließlich doch auf, um mein Bett zu verlassen, die letzten Vorbereitungen für meine Reise zu treffen, dann aber erst einmal nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen. Anscheinend erwartet man mich schon, denn ein Paar strenger rehbrauner Augen richtet sich sofort auf mich, als ich die Küche betrete.

„Oh Applaus, ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich holen lassen...", begrüßt der Amerikaner mich in seinem üblichen herablassenden Ton, mit dem er bei mir noch nie wirklich etwas erreicht hat. Ich setze einen arroganten Blick auf und sehe ihm in die Augen. „Oh, nicht doch, nicht doch, wie könnte ich zulassen, dass du dir Sorgen um den Auftrag machst und deshalb gleich graue Haare kriegst...", gebe ich mit meinem üblichen Grinsen zurück und setze mich an den Tisch, wo mir wenig später von Clementia ein Teller mit Spiegeleiern und Speck vorgesetzt wird.

Kurz mustere ich das hochgewachsene Mädchen, das man auf wesentlich älter als die tatsächlichen 17 Jahre schätzt und das in einem kurzen französischen Hausmädchendress mit tiefen Ausschnitt einen großen Teil der Hausarbeiten ausführt, seit Brad und ich es aus Europa mitbrachten. Nicht mehr als ein Stück Dreck im Grunde, aber doch ansehnlich mit den kurzen roten Haaren, den klaren aber traurigen blauen Augen, den schmalen Lippen, den kleinen Ohren und dem Körper der glatt der eines Aktmodels sein könnte. Aber dann wende ich mich doch ab, widme mich der Malzeit vor mir, habe keine Zeit zu trödeln, wie mir ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr mitteilt.

Wortlos stehe ich wieder auf, als ich schließlich fertig bin, gehe wieder nach oben, betrete mein Zimmer, nicke Jiyuu zu, der mit geneigtem Kopf vor mir steht, das Bett schon gemacht hat und meine Koffer schon hat herunter bringen lassen. Ich schmunzele. Er macht keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, hat sich hier perfekt integriert. Ich nicke ihm kurz zu. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast, sorg dafür, dass Ran wieder halbwegs fit ist, wenn ich wiederkomme...", sind meine einzigen Worte, ehe ich mir von ihm in meinen Mantel helfen lasse und ihm zum Abschied noch einmal kurz durchs Haar streiche, dann mein Zimmer verlasse und nach unten gehe, wo bereits ein Wagen wartet, um mich zum Flughafen zu bringen.

Von Brad erhalte ich nur noch einen warnenden Blick, von Nagi ein stummes Nicken, Farfarello ist wahrscheinlich im Keller, doch es interessiert mich nicht. Ich steige in den Wagen, lehne mich auf den bequemen Ledersitzen zurück, blicke aus dem Fenster während der Wagen leise über die Straßen gleitet.

* * *

Insert comment for continue ... or game over ...?

Blue and Member


End file.
